Premission
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: L’équipe fait une rencontre plus qu’inattendue... et ceci entraîne une certaine... tension... et euh après, et bien... il faut liiiiire ! [Finie!]
1. Premission a

Auteur : Sydney  
Titre : Pre-mission (enfin je crois ! lol)  
Résumé : … euh... L'équipe fait une rencontre plus qu'inattendue... et ceci entraîne une certaine... tension... Pour en savoir plus, il faut liiiiire !  
Genre : Action/Romance (Sheyla bien sur ! McWeir un tit peu )  
Saison : Saison 1 et en sachant que le début de cette fic a été écrit avant le visionnage de « The Gift » (ah ! Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Lol Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a qu'un détail qui vous semblera familier ;))  
Personnages principaux : John, Teyla, Kehnan (un personnage de mon cru )  
Personnages secondaires : McKay, Ford.  
Disclaimer : J'ai récemment perdu toutes mes actions à la MGM… Je n'ai plus aucun droit sur les personnages présents dans cette ff… Si c'est pas triste… J'écris pour mon bon plaisir (et le vôtre aussi j'espère ! lol), et mon dur labeur n'est en aucun cas rémunéré. (J'accepte les espèces, chèques et cartes bleues si une grande âme a pitié de moi ! Lol).  
Par contre, tous les personnages n'existant pas dans les séries ci-dessus, ne sont rien qu'à moi ! Toutes ressemblances avec une personne existante ou ayant existée était fait exprès :D  
Remerciements : L'entreprise Hewlett Packard pour leurs fabuleux ordinateurs ! Mdr Merci David ... nan je dis ça parce qu'il m'a effacé un chapitre :D  
Remerciementsn°2 : Ninie, ma béta-lecteuse et agent  
Remerciement n°3 : Crazy, qui m'a poussé à finir cette fic (à force de me demander de ses nouvelles régulièrement... tous les soirs... mdr )  
Note : Désolée pour les fan de Elizabeth, mais je ne lui accorde qu'une seule scène en fait... Je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin... / Mais promis je me rattrape à la prochaine

**Pre-mission**

La Verite ne blesse pas par elle meme  
Elle fait mal car elle brise une Illusion

Olivier Lockert

Chapitre 1 : Pré-mission...

Ils courraient. Il faisait nuit. Le temps était orageux. Ils courraient de toutes leurs forces dans une sombre forêt. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils devaient courir. _Il_ était épuisé, mais _il_ devait courir. L'ennemi venait de réussir à les rattraper. Comment ? John n'en avait aucune idée. Il pensait pourtant avoir une bonne longueur d'avance. Ses coéquipiers semblaient à peine essoufflés, alors que sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. L'ennemi les avait encerclés. Il ne devait pas montrer sa douleur, sa faiblesse face à un ennemi si puissant qu'il ne pouvait en déterminer les visages. Il voyait seulement des ombres tourner autour d'eux, entendait des bruits de chaque côté, des bruits de pas, des chuchotements, mais il ne pouvait plus avancer. Il était tétanisé. Ça ne lui été jamais arrivé. Tout ça ressemblait à un bon film d'horreur. Oui, il nageait en pleine science fiction. Pourtant, la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et la peur qu'il ressentait étaient bien réelles !

Ils devaient continuer. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fuient. Il faisait nuit, ils étaient en pleine forêt. Comment se frayer rapidement un chemin là-dedans ? John se demandait comment ils en été arrivés là, mais ce n'était pas l'important ! Il fallait absolument fuir.

- On continue, aller ! Courrez jusqu'à la porte !

Courir jusqu'à la porte c'était leur seule échappatoire… ... !

Le Jumper... ! Il était passé où celui-là encore ? Tout était flou dans sa tête, il était perdu. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il vit que ses amis ne le suivaient pas.

- Dépêchez ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! leur hurla-t-il.

- Major, calmez-vous ! fit McKay.

Comment voulait-il qu'il se calme ? Il paniquait comme un gosse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. McKay, lui, était d'un calme exemplaire. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plus qu'étrange...

- Ford, Teyla, magnez-vous ! On va se faire tuer !

- Major, il n'y a aucun danger ! lui répliqua Ford

- Ils sont juste là ! Il faut qu'on parte !

Le vent soufflait fort. John avait l'impression qu'il se déchaînait sur lui. Il vit une ombre s'approcher de Rodney, doucement. D'instinct, il se jeta sur son ami pour le protéger de la menace.

- Rodney, derrière vous !

- Major, il n'y a rien derrière moi ! répliqua-t-il.

- Je vous jure que j'ai vu quelque chose !

Soudain, il vit la même ombre frôler Teyla. Il fit quelque pas en avant, pour l'en prévenir, quand l'ombre se transforma en un homme : grand, et... grand... c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il voyait sur l'homme en question... John le distinguait peut-être mal, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne leur voulait pas du bien. Il les pointa avec son P-90.

- Teyla, poussez-vous !

- Major, il ne me fera aucun mal, lui répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle était sûre d'elle. Sa voix était rassurante. Enfin, en temps normal... Car l'homme venait de sortir un couteau de sa ceinture. Il respira le parfum de la jeune femme, glissant sont nez dans son cou, comme pour faire rager Sheppard encore plus. Il posa la lame sous sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne semble s'en apercevoir...

- Attention !

Il voulut encore une fois avancer, il fallait qu'il la protège. Mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, et il était à nouveau bloqué sur place. Ni Teyla, Ford, ou McKay ne firent un mouvement. On aurait dit qu'ils ne réalisaient pas le danger ! Pourtant, cet homme allait la tuer ! John voyait le sang couler du cou de la guerrière, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement, alors que l'homme le regardait avec un sourire vicieux.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooon !

* * *

Oui, je sais, je commence fort ! lol Reviews s'il vous plait ? 


	2. Premission b

**Note pour tout le monde :** Oh je suis contente que ça vous intrigue, c'est le but :D  
**Note pour Idril :** Et pourquoi je tuerais pas Teyla dès le chapitre 1 d'abord ? lol Bon, okay, en l'occurrence... euh lisez donc la suite !

* * *

Sa montre affichait 3h 24, heure Atlante.

Il avait fait un cauchemar. Encore.

John était assis dans son lit, complètement nu et en sueur. Il faisait toujours le même cauchemar, chaque nuit, depuis près d'une semaine. Plus le temps passait, plus c'était terrible. Plus les gens qu'il aimait étaient touchés... Encore une chance qu'il ne se soit pas mis à hurler _son_ prénom. Déjà, il était sur d'en avoir réveillé quelques-uns uns en hurlant 'non'... Certains lui avaient dit quelques jours plus tôt l'avoir entendu crier quelque chose ressemblant à « dangereux »... Ce qu'il avait bien sur nié...

C'était _encore _la faute de McKay ! **(1)** Avec sa manie de lui faire tester les technologies atlantes ! Ce coup ci, il avait refusé ! L'objet en question ressemblait vaguement à un casque radio. Hors de question qu'il mette ce truc sur sa tête ! La dernière fois, un autre des joujoux de Rodney lui avait donné une décharge électrique ! Rien de bien méchant, son bras avait juste était engourdi tout le reste de la journée ! Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ça se reproduise, et que son « cerveau soit engourdi tout le reste de la journée ! ». Mais, bien sûr, ce bon Rodney avait fait appel à Elizabeth, qui étrangement, ne lui refusait plus rien ces derniers temps… Anguille sous roche… Au final, il avait été obligé de mettre ce casque sur son crâne. Et, là : Rien ! Nada, niet, que dalle comme dirait l'autre ! Il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que les cauchemars n'arrivent. Il savait que c'est cet appareil qui les avait déclenchés, mais McKay avait répliqué « Ça serait totalement inutile une technologie qui déclanche des cauchemars ! » ; et quand John avait parlé d'effets secondaire, il avait répondu par un vague « Techniquement impossible » suivit d'un « Aucune anomalie électrique détectée », le nez plongé dans un microscope à analyser il-ne-savait-quoi. Tu parles !

Ces cauchemars l'épuisaient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer la journée. Mais, il n'irait pas voir Beckett. Il avait décidé ça, d'un commun accord avec lui-même... Plutôt idiot d'ailleurs... Manquerait plus qu'il ne soit plus d'accord avec lui-même... Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis dans cette galaxie pour avoir des « conflits internes »...

Pfffff... 3h et demi du matin, et voilà à quoi il pensait... Ridicule... C'était d'une stupidité. C'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est lui... Je n'oserais pas... Et moi, qui je suis ? ... La voix de la sagesse... ou sa conscience... Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi !

John était épuisé, et ses nuits le fatiguaient encore plus que ses journées... Il fallait qu'il se rendorme. Demain, une longue journée bien banale l'attendrait...

9h30 – Le même jour.

John se rendait à son entraînement avec Teyla. Ces derniers temps ils s'étaient assez rapprochés. Rien de très concret, mais ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les entraînements se multipliaient, et ça jasait assez dans leur groupe d'amis !

John pensait que cet entraînement le défoulerait, et le réveillerait un peu. Mais, le combat commençait à peine qu'il était déjà à terre. L'Athosienne le taquinait pour le « re-motiver »...

Quand il était arrivé, elle avait vu à son visage qu'il n'était pas vraiment en forme. Elle lui en avait parlé, et il avait répondu « Je vais bien, alors pas la peine de me ménager »... Elle se faisait un plaisir d'obéir aux ordres ! Teyla se rendit compte qu'elle y avait peut-être été un peut fort lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, à 2 mètres d'elle.

- Major !

- Aie !

- Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous alliez esquiver !

- Aie...

- Je ne croyais pas y avoir été si fort...

- Aie...

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tout se précipitant vers lui.

- Aie... euh, oui... enfin, je crois...

Elle était maintenant accroupie près de lui, alors qu'il était dos au mur. Il voulu se relever aussitôt – pour sauver l'honneur – mais... finalement, elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort...

- Vous devriez aller voir Carson.

- Non, je n'irais pas voir _Carson_ ! répliqua-t-il, irrité par l'utilisation de ce prénom.

- Bon ! Alors on reprend ? fit-elle, légèrement agacée par son comportement puéril.

- Euh, je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, Teyla, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers ses affaires.

- C'est la première fois que vous quittez ce gymnase au bout de dix minutes. Il y a un problème ?

- 10 minutes ? J'ai eu l'impression que ça faisait plus d'une heure, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai touché le sol !

Ceci la fit sourire.

- Alors, Major, que ce passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette ces derniers temps...

- Je suis un peu fatigué... j'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir, mais, ça passera ! répondit-il, essayant de fuir la conversation.

- Cauchemars ?

- Oui.

- Que montrent-ils ?

- Ecoutez, Teyla, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...

- C'est juste parce que c'est moi, ou c'est parce que vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai la ferme impression que vous n'avez pas envie de _me_ dire quoi que ce soit.

- Non, non...

Il voudrait juste éviter le passage où il lui dirait « Hey, cette nuit j'ai rêvé que vous vous faisiez égorger par un pervers sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! »

- C'est juste passager, et je ne veux pas en faire tout un plat. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils montrent. C'est très flou. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un danger imminent, et que... Je ne sais pas...

- D'accord... Alors, parlez tout de même de ça à Carson.

- Non, je n'irais pas en parler à _Carson_ ! ... Vous non plus d'ailleurs ! lui fit-il d'un ton presque arrogant.

- Major ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton de réprimande. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ce qui vient de se passer en entraînement se passe face à un Wraith pendant la prochaine mission.

Il sourit intérieurement. Et après un instant, il sourit plus seulement intérieurement. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui... Non, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle le lui dise.

Il souriait comme un gamin. Elle était en train de lui dire qu'il se ferait tuer à la prochaine mission, et ça flattait son ego...

- Major !

- Bon, ok, j'abdique, vous avez gagné ! fit il en levant les mains comme pour se rendre. Mais, je doute fort que ce cher _Beckett_, appuya-t-il, puisse quelque chose pour moi...

Infirmerie – Un peu plus tard

- Et bien, Major, votre bilan de santé me semble correct ! Vous êtes un peu fatigué apparemment, mais, qui ne l'est pas ici ! conclue Carson.

John afficha un visage de « Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit » et se tourna vers Teyla qui avait tenu à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie...

D'ailleurs, quand le cher Docteur les avait vus rentrer ensemble dans l'infirmerie, sans aucune blessure apparentes, il s'était posé quelques questions... et son imagination avait très, très vite rempli les blancs, surtout par les temps qui courraient... Je vous laisse imaginer... Il s'était trompé (bien sûr !), mais le fait que Teyla accompagne Sheppard l'avait amusé.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille si bien que ça ! Je l'ai battu à l'entraînement en 10 minutes ! dit Teyla, suspicieuse.

- Et, c'est si étonnant que ça ? plaisanta Carson.

Décidément, elle n'arriverait à rien. Que ce soit le fait qu'ils soient amis, terriens, ou juste des hommes, elle ne connaissait pas plus têtus ! Résultat, le Doc lui donna juste un somnifère, et deux jours plus tard, le Major était _fin prêt_ pour une nouvelle mission...

**TBC**

**

* * *

(1)** McKayienne, c'est John qui parle ! Pas moi ! Ne me lynchez pas ! lol


	3. Bievenue sur Meltak !

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue sur Meltak !**

Notre équipe d'exploration préférée posait le pied sur une planète nommée pour l'occasion M - ... quelque chose... Jumper One était resté à la base : aucun signe Wraith n'avait été détecté, des campements étaient proches de la porte, n'était bien sûr pas en orbite mais au centre d'une petite clairière. Le reste de la planète en question était recouvert d'une épaisse forêt dans laquelle aucun appareil n'aurait pu se poser. Ils n'eurent qu'à marcher 1 ou 2 km – avec plusieurs détours - avant de rencontrer un des villageois.

Le temps était clément, tel un printemps au Minnesota, et soleil brillait, et on n'entendait que le doux chant des oiseaux locaux... mis à part peut être... : « MCKAAAAAAY ! »

... la voix d'un Major exaspéré de tourner en rond :

- Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ?

- Dans une forêt !

- Ford, bougez-le de ma ligne de mire avant que je le descende ! fit John, agacé.

- On n'est pas loin !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On est proches !

- McKay ! Dites-moi dans quelle direction est le village alors !

- Et bien, si j'en crois mes relevés, il y a une source d'énergie, par là – bas ! Donc...

- Rodney, on vient de « là-bas », lui fit remarquer Teyla.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! On a du passer à côté ! répliqua-t-il totalement pommé.

- On cherche un village ! Et, à moins que ce soit celui des mini pouces, on ne serait pas passé à côté sans le voir ! dit Ford à son tour.

- Hum hum... Excusez-moi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous sur un adolescent. Il était grand, les cheveux châtains foncés, en bataille, les yeux marron.

- La source d'énergie que vous détectez est sans doute due à notre purificateur d'eau. Il est sous la terre, et il y a des circuits sous terrains partout dans le coin. Vos instruments ont dû être faussés.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! ... Un purificateur d'eau ? s'intéressa McKay

- Oui, c'est notre chef qui l'a conçu.

- Ah oui ? Et vous avez d'autres technologies du genre ? Parce que, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, surtout dans cette galaxie !

- McKay ! fit Sheppard exaspéré, en s'avançant. Lui c'est le Dr McKay, voici Teyla Emmagan, et le Lieutenant Ford. Je suis le Major Sheppard. Nous sommes des explorateurs. Pourriez-vous nous mener à votre village ?

- Appelez-moi Pikâ ; cela signifie « Forte Tête ».

Ils les observa un instant, puis finit par dire doucement, se parlant à lui-même : « La femme est plutôt jolie »

- Je vous demande pardon ? répliqua John, faisant d'instinct un pas vers lui, comme s'il portait une pancarte « Chasse Gardée - Chien Méchant » autour du cou.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre à mon village ? continua le jeune homme naturellement.

- Nous aimerions devenir alliés, enchaîna Ford avant que son supérieur se mette à montre les crocs...

- Des alliés ? Mais, contre qui ?

- Les Wraiths, continua Teyla. Ils réduisent nos peuples à néant, nous devons nous en libérer. Mais, pour l'instant, la raison première de notre visite est que les peuples de notre planète manquent de vivres.

- Elle est jolie, et intelligente, en plus de cela ! l'interrompit Pikâ, en la toisant du regard.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas du bétail à vendre, alors arrêtez de la fixer comme vous le faites, où les négociations vont être vites réglées ! fit John, qui s'était pourtant apaiser, en avançant encore plus près du jeune homme, la main sur son P-90.

Cette réponse surprit tout le monde, mais amusa particulièrement Ford et McKay. Teyla sembla y rester impassible, mais en réalité, elle était partagée entre l'agacement que Sheppard la défende comme si elle n'en était pas capable, et le confort de sa jalousie... Pikâ sourit.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensé. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une si jolie femme était mariée.

- Euh, on n'est pas ... intervint Teyla faisant un signe négatif de la tête, et bougeant sa main d'elle à John...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ma mère a toujours dit que je ne portais pas mon nom pour rien. Le village est par ici, suivez-moi ! dit-il en indiquant une des directions que Rodney avait négligée... accidentellement…

Le chemin jusqu'au village se fit en silence ; Aiden et Rodney, qui souriaient comme des gamins depuis que l'adolescent avait pris Teyla et John pour des époux, s'étaient vite calmés quand ce dernier leur avait envoyé un regard noir... très noir...

Ils étaient presque arrivés au village quand Pikâ engagea la conversation.

- Notre chef et quelques-uns uns de nos soldats sont partis parlementer avec un de nos alliés. Ils reviennent demain, à la première heure.

- Et qui dirige votre village, en attendant ? s'intéressa Ford.

- C'est moi ! Mais, nous ne pourrons signer un quelconque accord qu'en présence de notre chef.

- Dites-moi que toute votre population a moins de 24 ans, et je ne suis plus maître de mes actes ! fit Rodney, voyant qu'on confiait toute un peuple à un môme de 17 ans à peine.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, lui répondit Pikâ, un peu déconcerté. Je suis fils unique. Mon père est mort, qui était chef, il y a bientôt cinq ans, lors d'un accident.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses interlocuteurs, il continua : « Lorsque les fils du village atteignent leur douzième année, ils vivent leur premier vol en navette spatiale, c'est la coutume. Nous étions dix, cinq pères et cinq fils, partis en balade dans les étoiles environnant notre planète. Mais notre vaisseau a eu un problème dont j'ignore encore la cause, et nous nous sommes écrasés sur une lune inhabitée. Deux hommes ont péris lors de l'accident : mon père et un de ses amis. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux après le choc, j'ai trouvé mes compagnons évanouis, et de la fumée avait envahie le vaisseau. Je suis sorti de là un instant, pour respirer, et j'ai vu un homme courir en direction de notre vaisseau. Il m'a aidé à sortir les autres de l'appareil, et en a récupéré des éléments. Ils s'était lui-même crashé sur la planète une semaine plus tôt ; il a réussi a réparer son vaisseau, et nous sommes revenus sur Meltak, notre planète d'origine. Depuis, l'homme qui nous a sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne, a été nommé chef de ce village, jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de prendre la suite.

- Waouw... Je crois que c'est le genre de baptême de l'air dont on se rappelle ! fit Ford

- Il doit être un vrai sauveur pour votre communauté, continua Teyla. Quel nom porte-t-il ?

- Il se nomme Kehnan.

John, qui était resté silencieux durant ce récit, remarqua que l'Athosienne, dont son regard avait du mal à se détacher, avait frissonné à l'évocation de ce nom... Les autres bien sûr, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Pikâ leur proposa de rester au village le temps de rencontrer le chef. La journée passa vite ; entre la visite du village, l'explication du fonctionnement du fameux purificateur d'eau à Rodney, et la discussion de divers échanges possibles entre les deux peuples. Sans oublier de prévenir Elizabeth qu'ils resteraient plus longtemps que prévu.

**TBC**


	4. La nuit, tous les chats sont gris a

**Note** : Je suis sadique, mais j'adooore quand mes lecteurs se crusent la tête ! mdr Sinon, me demandez pas si j'étais saine d'esprit en écrivant le début de cette suite ! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Nuit, Tous Les Chats Sont Gris...**

Il faisait maintenant nuit. L'équipe avait passé un moment près du feu de camp, avant que trois d'entre eux aillent dormir.

- C'est tellement gentil de la part des Telmakiens de nous prêter de si jolis tipis ! fit McKay, comprenant qu'il allait se geler toute la nuit. En effet, le « chef de substitution » n'avait pas était très entreprenant pour les héberger chez lui ou chez un des villageois. Il avait fait discrètement comprendre au Major qu'ils dérangeaient un peu… « Votre visite est quelque peu imprévue. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'ai pas les moyens de vous héberger. », c'étaient ses mots.

- Je crois que c'est « Meltakiens » en fait, le corrigea Ford.

- Meltakiens... Ça me fait penser à la planète Melmac ! Vous savez, la planète de Alf l'extra-terrestre !

- Quoi, celui qui mangeait des chats ? lui répondit Sheppard, amusé du rapprochement.

- Hmm... Alf ! L'extraterrestre qui mangeait des chats ! dit Teyla, sceptique et totalement dépassée.

- C'était une série télé sur Terre ! Rien de bien important ! répliqua John, tombant de sommeil, avant que Rodney se mette à lui expliquer en détail l'histoire de « Alf l'extra-terrestre »

- Pas important ? le coupa McKay, alors que le Major s'apprêtait à envoyer tout le monde au lit. C'était une des séries les plus populaires, et les plus cultes de toute l'histoire terrienne ! C'est comme... comme si vous disiez que Star Trek était un tissu d'idioties !

- Par rapport à ce qu'on vit, ça l'est ! lui répondit Ford

- Hey ! Et la téléportation alors ? Le tout premier type à avoir pensé à la téléportation, c'était Gene Roddenberry, le créateur de Star Trek ! Et après, les Asgards ! ... Quoi que c'était peut-être l'inverse, enfin bref ! Ah oui, y'avait les Anciens aussi… finit le scientifique, pour lui-même.

- Star Trek aussi est une série télé, dit doucement John, à l'attention de l'Athosienne.

- Teyla, je suis sûr que vous auriez aimé ! continua Ford.

- Vous auriez été raid dingue du Capitaine Kirk ! enchaîna Rodney, totalement passionné par la conversation.

- Qui !

- Le Capitaine James T. Kirk ! fit Rodney

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'interressa-t-elle.

- Toutes les filles étaient dingues du Capitaine Kirk ! lancèrent le lieutenant et le scientifique à l'unisson.

- Et puis, c'est évident, il est exactement comme le Major Sheppard ! fit Aiden, sans réfléchir au possible double sens de ses paroles…

Cette réplique leur valu un magnifique silence de plomb. L'intéressé releva vivement la tête, lançant un regard noir à son second, alors que McKay tentait vainement de se retenir de rire. Le lieutenant fini par se lever, lançant un « Je prends le deuxième tour de garde » après s'être raclé la gorge, un peu gêné de la jolie gaffe.

Vers les environs d'une heure du matin, Teyla rejoignit enfin son « lit douillet », relevée par Ford. Elle était épuisée. Pendant les quelques heures où elle avait monté la garde, elle n'avait cessé de penser, fixant le feu les yeux dans le vague, à ce qu'avait dit Pikâ à propos du chef du village. Il s'appelait Kehnan. Et ils s'étaient rencontrés sur une lune à proximité, alors qu'il s'était écrasé en navette. Elle avait tant espéré par le passé. Mais, elle avait fini par se résigner. Ça ne pouvait être possible.

N'est-ce pas ? Elle devait absolument arrêter d'y penser. Ça ne ferait que la torturer encore plus, et elle serait déçue le lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle pense à sa nouvelle vie. Tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'arrivée des Terriens. C'était si... incroyable... Atlantis était tellement stupéfiante, jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour tant de merveilles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé recommencer une vie si différente. Non, elle n'avait pas tout repris de zéro, elle aurait été incapable de renier son passé, son peuple, ses origines ! Mais, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Terriens, sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Peut être un peu plus dangereux, certes, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester à attendre la prochaine rafle des Wraiths sans agir. Elle se battait, jour après jour, coût que coût ! Elle avait gagné une telle confiance depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis. Elle savait qu'un jour les Wraiths ne seraient plus. Elle savait que les Terriens sauverait cette galaxie, même si cela paraissait utopique. Elle savait qu'_il _l'aiderait à sauver cette galaxie.

_Lui_. Celui qui aimait les fêtes foraines, le football universitaire, et prendre le thé. Quoi que ces deux premières activités ne veuillent pas dire grand-chose pour elle. Celui qui n'avait pas le même regard que les autres. Ce qu'avait dit Aiden peu de temps avant, sur ce Capitaine _Kirk_... Elle en aurait été « raid dingue » avait-il dit. Parce qu'il était comme le Major.

Ça voulait dire quoi ? Non, ça se voyait tant que ça qu'elle... l'affectionnait particulièrement ! Maintenant, il y avait une question. Est-ce que « être raid dingue » et « affectionner particulièrement » avaient le même sens ? … C'était la grande question. Celle qu'elle s'était posée un bon nombre de fois ces derniers temps. Ils passaient tant de temps ensemble. **(2) **Parfois, elle avait l'impression de capter quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'il « l'affectionnait particulièrement » lui aussi... Une sorte de lumière. Une espèce d'éclair qui traversait son regard parfois. Rien à voir avec les foudres qu'il lançait à Rodney ou Aiden. Juste une lumière. Si douce et si éblouissante à la fois. Avec son sourire… si… si lui…

Parfois elle avait l'impression de surprendre quelque chose de ce type. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de rêver.

Elle venait d'entrer dans le « tipi ». John dormait, d'un sommeil plutôt agité.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**(2)** Si aucun des lecteurs-trices ne s'est jamais posé cette question, je rends mon tablier ! ... nan jdéconne ! lol


	5. La nuit, tous les chats sont gris b

Courir. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il fallait qu'ils courent à travers cette épaisse forêt, qu'ils rejoignent la porte au plus vite. Leur campement avait été attaqué pendant la nuit. Et maintenant, ils courraient de toutes leurs forces. Mais, le fait qu'il y ait un arbre tous les mètres ne les aidait pas vraiment ! Alors qu'ils courraient comme des dératés, John trébucha. Et au passage, une branche s'était enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Comment pourrait-il se relever, et se remettre à courir, maintenant ?

Il vit deux pieds arriver juste sous son nez. Ford, il avait fait demi-tour, pour venir le chercher.

- Ford, dégagez de là, je vais vous retarder !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et l'aida à se relever, et quand John fut enfin debout, il se rendit compte que Teyla et Rodney aussi étaient là. Ford le soutenait toujours, mais ses trois coéquipiers étaient raides comme des piquets.

- Partez sans moi ! Ils vont arriver !

- On ne partira pas ! fit Teyla.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous allez vous faire tuer, aller ! Ford, ramenez les entiers sur Atlantis, c'est un ordre !

- Je crois que ce que voulait dire Teyla c'est qu'on n'a aucune raison de partir, lui répondit Rodney.

- Quoi ? prononça John, de façon presque inaudible. Ford finit par le lâcher, soudainement. Le Major manqua de mordre la poussière, mais s'appuya le plus possible sur sa jambe valide, pour ne pas tomber. Ses trois coéquipiers étaient face à lui, debouts, stoïques… C'en était presque effrayant.

- Partez pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! tenta-t-il encore une fois. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous rattrapent !

Il ne savait pas qui avait attaqué le campement, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils ne leurs voulaient pas du bien, et que lui et ses coéquipiers feraient mieux de se carapater de cette planète au plus vite, avant que l'ennemi ne les rattrape. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un se rapprochait en tentant de se faire discret. Il se retourna vivement, près à se défendre – même s'il n'avait pas son P-90, il pourrait toujours s'en sortir au corps à corps. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il entendit un doux vent près de son oreille, et sentit quelque chose le frôler. Il en frissonna, et se retourna aussitôt. Il y avait un homme, juste derrière eux. Ses coéquipiers étaient en ligne ; McKay, Teyla, puis Ford. Et là, juste derrière Teyla, se tenait un homme. Il était grand.

- Faites attention ! Derrière vous !

Il était grand, comme dans son rêve ! Etait-ce possible que ce fut un moyen de le prévenir que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver ? … Non, il devait se calmer ! Garder son sang froid ! Les types grands, franchement, ça courre les rues – enfin les forêts ! C'est vraiment pas le critère pour trouver un psychopathe !

- Il ne nous veut aucun mal, dit simplement l'Athosienne.

Aie. Ca, ça sentait le déjà vu. Le déjà vu qui sentait très très mauvais !

- Tey…

Il ne put finir. Ce qui sentait plus mauvais que le déjà vu, c'était le déjà-vu. Rien n'était pire que le déjà-vu, sauf quand ça se répétait. Et là, c'était le cas… Un poignard. Il venait de sortir un poignard, et il allait la tuer !

Le Major Sheppard tenta de s'avancer vers eux, pour les prévenir, les protéger : il le fallait ! Mais il en avait oublié sa blessure à la cuisse, et cette fois ci, il tomba violemment sur le sol. Aouch. Il se sermonnait intérieurement. Quel pauvre idiot il faisait ! C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient en danger, et il ne trouvait pas mieux à faire que d'être faible, impuissant, et de ne pas pouvoir les aider ! Il tenta d'oublier sa douleur, et se releva.

Ford et McKay. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient littéralement disparu. John se repassa rapidement la scène en tête. Il y avait McKay, Teyla, Ford, et aussi un psychopathe derrière eux. Il avait détourné _malencontreusement_ les yeux, et là : Pfiout, plus de McKay, plus de Ford ! Juste Teyla et le psychopathe. Ca aussi ça sentait très mauvais. D'autant plus mauvais que le psychopathe en question tenait toujours le poignard en main !

- Qui êtes vous ? dit-il froidement.

Si Teyla ne voulait pas l'écouter, et le croire, il valait peut-être mieux s'adresser au psychopathe en question. Malheureusement, ce fut encore plus infructueux. Il ne lui répondit même pas ; John se demanda même s'il l'avait compris ou entendu.

- Teyla, vous devez partir !

- Il ne me fera pas de mal, Johnny ! lui répondit-elle doucement, presque langoureusement.

Johnny ! Depuis quand elle l'appelait comme ça ! La dernière personne à l'avoir appelé Johnny, c'était... au lycée... et ce n'était une personne dont il aimait se souvenir. Et puis, le ton de sa voix... Ce n'était pas le genre de ton sur lequel elle lui parlait habituellement... Là, c'était vraiment...

Okaaay, il vaudrait mieux se concentrer sur la situation présente. Le type n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Enfin... Ses mains se baladaient sur les bras et les épaules de Teyla, doucement. John ne savait plus quoi faire. L'homme déposa un baiser sur l'épaule gauche de la guerrière.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla le major, en rage.

Son adversaire respira encore le parfum de Teyla, leva la tête, et regarda John dans les yeux, en disant d'un air dédaigneux et arrogant : « Elle n'est pas pour toi, Torri ! » Et d'un coup il trancha la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Noooooooooon !

- Noooooooooon !

- Major ! Réveillez-vous !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, totalement terrorisé. Teyla était à genoux, près de lui, inquiète.

- Ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dit-elle doucement en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

Il était en sueur, essoufflé, et qui plus est totalement perdu. Il regarda Teyla ; elle était saine et sauve. Il ferma les yeux, et se passa une main sur le visage :

- Oh, bon sang, c'est pas vrai...

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui... Oui, ça va, c'était juste...

Il la dévisageait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Comme s'il était surpris de la voir là.

- Je croyais que les cauchemars avaient cessé !

Aie... Elle ne perd pas le nord, se dit John.

- On ne serait pas là si j'avais dit le contraire.

- Oui, c'est bien le but ! ... Major, dites-moi ce qui se passe !

Il la regarda longuement. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Et lui... La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était une irrésistible envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il prit une grande respiration et dit simplement :

- On a les Wraiths sur nos traces, alors on ne va pas se priver de l'occasion de nous faire des alliers juste parce que je dors mal !

- Racontez-moi ce rêve. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi flou que vous le dites.

Elle lisait vraiment en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était un peu inquiétant de savoir qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien...

- Vous feriez mieux de dormir Teyla. Demain on aura une longue journée de négociation devant nous.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Je sais garder un secret.

- Non... Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous...

- Vous savez, dans ma civilisation, on ne voit pas les rêves comme une faiblesse. Certain même les voient comme une force ; Ils révèlent le plus profond de notre esprit, de nos pensées, ou de tout ce que l'on refoule, ou renie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait raison, encore une fois.

- Dormez maintenant, c'est un ordre, dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme se résigna donc, pour le moment. Elle comptait bien lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle s'allongea près de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire. Ils étaient amis pourtant… A moins que ce soit justement pour cette raison…

Lui, avait bien du mal à se rendormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait, et revoyait ce type lui trancher la gorge...

**TBC**


	6. Tensions

**Note : **Humm j'avoue, les parties que je vous passe sont pas franchement égales, mais bon...

**Note 2 : **Merciiii pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur :) Quant à vos suppositions... je ne dis pas que c'est faux... mais je ne dis pas que c''est vraiii :D

Toutes façons, vous allez avoir une réponse ici... Toute mes félicitations à qui avait deviné !

* * *

****

** Chapitre 4 : Tensions**

Il était bientôt 10h... « Ils reviennent demain, à la première heure ! » Tu parles ! Aiden, Rodney et John attendaient assis, à l'ombre des arbres, depuis presque trois heures. Ils connaissaient le village par cœur à force d'y tourner en rond. Teyla, elle, parlait avec des femmes du village, histoire de s'informer sur leur peuple, leurs coutumes...

- Dites-moi, McKay, vous avez déjà rencontré un Goa'uld ? demanda John.

- Un Goa'uld ? … Non, et je m'en porte tout aussi bien, Major ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je connais des types, à la base, qui disent que ces bestioles sont bien plus effrayantes que les Wraiths, enchaîna le lieutenant. J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Je dois dire que ça me plairait bien de leur botter les fesses un de ces quatre, à ceux là !

- Quoi, la menace Wraith ne vous suffit pas, vous avez envie qu'on rencontre des Goa'ulds ?

- Ça pourrait être fun ! fit Aiden.

- Décidément on n'a pas le même concept du mot _fun_, lieutenant !

- Vous parlez Goa'uld, McKay ?

L'intéressé releva la tête vers le Major.

- Hmm… J'ai quelques notions de bases, oui, mais… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez un intérêt soudain pour le monde Goa'uld ?

- On s'instruit Docteur ! continua Ford.

- _Torri_, c'est bien du Goa'uld ?

- Oui… C'est le mot qu'ils utilisent pour Terrien. Mais, je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez tous les deux !

Génial… Ses rêves étaient déjà assez compliqués comme ça pour y ajouter du Goa'uld ! Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, il n'avait jamais rencontré ces bestioles, n'avait aucune connaissance en leur langue, mais pourtant à son réveil, il savait déjà que _Torri_, c'était du Goa'uld ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Rodney attendait toujours sa réponse, quand un gamin d'une dizaine d'années arriva en courrant. Sauvé par le gong !

- Ils sont de retour ! Ils sont de retour ! criait-il.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! fit McKay à ses coéquipiers.

- Arrêtez un peu de râler !

- Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui, Monsieur !

- Mouais, je sais, moi aussi... Peut-être que l'expression « A la première heure » n'a pas le même sens dans toutes les galaxies ! ironisa le Major, alors que Pikâ s'avançait vers eux.

- Vous allez bientôt pouvoir rencontrer notre chef. Laissez-moi le temps de lui expliquer brièvement la situation.

Pendant ce temps là, John alla chercher Teyla. A leur retour, Kehnan leur tournait le dos, parlant avec Pikâ.

- Kehnan, je te présente nos nouveaux amis, dit le jeune homme.

Le Chef était souriant, mais quand il se retourna, son expression changea soudainement, et son regard était rivé sur Teyla. John n'y porta pas vraiment attention :

- Je suis le Major John Sheppard. Voici...

- Teyla Emmagan ! le coupa-t-il.

John s'arrêta net. Son regard alla de Kehnan à Teyla, puis de Teyla à Kehnan... Ces deux ci se dévisageaient avec un air indescriptible sur le visage.

- Hmm... Vous vous connaissez déjà apparemment ! continua le Major. Lui c'est...

- Oh, Kehnan ! **(3)**

L'Athosienne venait de se jeter dans les bras de celui-ci, sous le regard totalement dépité et perdu de John.

- En effet, je crois qu'ils se connaissent ! chuchota Rodney à ses coéquipiers.

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vraiment !

- Oh, mais y'a pas de quoi... Hum, Teyla, vous pouvez faire les présentations peut-être ? enchaîna Rodney en voyant que Sheppard était scotché.

Teyla... Ses yeux, ils pétillaient... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de bonheur. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu un jour aussi _heureu_se. Elle était dans sa bulle, et ne voyait plus que lui... l'autre... John avala difficilement sa salive, il devait se reprendre, il paraissait stupide comme ça !

Teyla et Kehnan échangèrent un regard, un sourire, puis celui-ci dit :

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez...Jamais assez de m'avoir ramené ma femme...

**TBC

* * *

**

**(3)** Euh... j'avoue, j'avais regardé les Feux de l'Amour ce jour là... mdr :p


	7. Tensions b

**Note : **Je dois dire que je me suis éclatée à écrire le début de cette scène Pauvre Joohn :D

**N****ote pour Sherazade : **La tapisserie de font feux de l'amouriesques s'estompe après, ne t'inquiète pas ! mdr

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Ah... Aurons nous la réponse aux rêves de John... Je dirais que oui... mais pas tout de suite

**Note pour Kaisa : **Tu nages en plein brouillard, n'est-ce pas ? ... C'est fait exprès mouahahahah

* * *

Il devait certainement avoir mal compris... Sa... Non, c'était pas possible ! Si elle avait été... elle en aurait forcément parlé ! C'était une idée totalement inconcevable. Inadmissible... C'est simple, il n'arrivait même pas à y penser. Kehnan... Teyla... Il n'arrivait même pas à penser au « et » qui pourrait les unir... Les unir ! Non, ça sonnait vraiment trop faux, il avait dû mal comprendre ! Après tout, avec le manque de sommeil, il était un peu à côté de la plaque alors... Hum... Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Rodney et Aiden, tous deux à sa gauche. On aurait dit que _eux aussi_ avaient mal compris. C'était bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient figés, et silencieux. Ford était quelqu'un de plutôt calme en général, sauf quand il se mettait à sortir des blagues stupides mais... McKay lui... Si on devait décrire McKay, il n'y aurait certainement pas « calme », « silencieux » ou « immobile » dans la liste des adjectifs lui correspondant. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

- Votre quoi !

- Je… Je suis désolée, je vais vous expliquer, fit Teyla un peu gênée.

- Pourquoi ne pas continuer notre discussion autour d'un verre de notre meilleur alcool ! fit Kehnan, visiblement fou de bonheur !

- Non merci. On préfèrerait avoir des explications maintenant, on est plutôt pressé, répliqua John, peut-être un peu trop froidement.

- Très bien, fit Kehnan un peu surpris.

McKay et Ford se faisaient silencieux. L'ambiance était comme qui dirait un peu plombée, et on sentait le conflit venir de loin. Sheppard faisait tout pour garder son calme alors qu'il se sentait…Il se sentait quoi d'ailleurs ? Trahi ? Pourquoi se sentirait-il trahi ! Après, tout, il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux !

Kehnan était grand, les cheveux bruns, mi-longs et ondulés. Ces yeux étaient chocolat ; il dégageait un certain charme... Et, Teyla ne semblait pas y être indifférente. Elle débuta son récit :

- Kehnan est Athosien. Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, un peuple inconnu est venu sur Athos. Ils étaient évolués technologiquement, nous ne savions pas comment ils pouvaient l'être, mais le fait était là. Et ils étaient à l'époque notre plus grande chance d'un jour vaincre les Wraiths. Au bout de quelques mois, ils nous ont montré un vaisseau spatial. Jamais aucun d'entre nous n'avait vu autre vaisseau que ceux des Wraiths. Ce peuple a expliqué en détail sa technologie aux nôtres, mais celui qui la connaissait le mieux, c'était Kehnan. Le jour où ils ont lui proposé d'essayer le vaisseau, était l'avant-veille de notre mariage. Le vaisseau a décollé, mais plus jamais il n'est revenu... dit-elle tristement.

Ils ont accusé Kehnan de s'être enfuit avec ce vaisseau, et ils ont effacé de notre mémoire toutes les informations sur leur culture, leurs technologies, jusqu'à même leur nom, pour nous punir de cette traîtrise. Le châtiment était de pouvoir nous rappeler avoir eu une chance de détruire les Wraiths… mais avoir été trop vils pour le mériter. Jamais plus nous n'avons entendu parler d'eux.

- Le vaisseau que j'ai piloté a eu un problème. Je ne commandais plus rien, la vitesse avait subitement accélérée, et sans le comprendre, je m'étais retrouvé à des années-lumière de ma planète d'origine, continua Kehnan. Mais je crois que la chance était avec moi, car par le malheur qui a frappé les Meltakiens, nous avons pu quitter ce désert sans vie.

- Vous avez toujours le souvenir de leur technologie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda McKay. C'est comme ça que vous avez pu créer le purificateur d'eau !

- C'est exact.

- Euh, au fait, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté. Voici le Lieutenant Ford, le Major Sheppard, et je suis le Docteur McKay.

- Soyez certains que je suis enchanté par votre venue ici. Nous pourrons sans aucun doute sceller un accord entre nos deux peuples !

- Vous êtes près à partager votre technologie ? interrogea froidement John, qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'ici.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais, il me semble que nous serions plus à l'aise pour négocier à l'intérieur.

Teyla s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand le Major dit :

- Non, désolé il faut qu'on retourne à notre camp de base.

- Votre base ? Vous êtes sur Athos ?

- Non, nous avons dû quitter Athos pendant une attaque des Wraiths. Mais grâce aux Terriens, nous avons trouvé refuge sur At...

- On a un rapport à faire, alors désolé, mais on doit y aller, la coupa-t-il volontairement.

- Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas !

- Bien entendu ! dit-il plus froidement que jamais, en partant. Ses compagnons le suivirent un peu à regret, comprenant ou non la raison de ce départ précoce, alors qu'il était prévu qu'ils passent encore la journée sur Meltak.

- Major Sheppard ! l'interpella l'Athosienne en se postant devant lui. Je peux quelle mouche vous a piqué ?

- Je vous demande pardon !

- Kehnan a connaissance d'une technologie incroyable ! Son aide nous serait précieuse lors du combat contre les Wraiths !

- J'ai dit qu'on reviendrait plus tard !

- Vous pensez tout le contraire ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous pouvez garder de tels secrets pour nous !

Elle marqua une pose, puis dit :

- Alors quoi ? C'est parce que je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais fiancée qu'il faut partir ? demanda-t-elle, peinée.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! se mentit-il. Il y a certainement un peuple super évolué dans cette galaxie, et vous n'avez rien dit !

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux ! Mais lui en a ! Major, Kehnan est près à nous aider ! Alors ne lui tournons pas le dos !

- Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le genre de personnes à qui je _tourne le dos_...

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre exactement ! continua l'Athosienne, en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire un truc pareil !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'en disent les habitants de Pégase, mais dans ma galaxie, quand quelqu'un revient subitement d'entre les morts, on a tendance à s'en méfier !

- Vous ne le connaissez pas.

- Vous non plus, Teyla ! Il a passé cinq ans sur une autre planète ! Vous ne savez pas combien les choses et les gens peuvent changer en cinq années, dit-il en voulant couper court à la conversation, puisqu'il se remit en marche.

- Je crois que c'est vous qui avez changé, Major, dit-elle simplement, sans se retourner vers lui. Il rebroussa chemin et se mit fasse à elle, en disant froidement :

- On rentre, maintenant.

- C'est hors de question !

- Si ça peut vous rassurer c'est un ordre !

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes sous mon commandement ! Si vous avez un problème avec ça, dites le à Weir. En attendant, on rentre au camp de base !

- Je reste ici.

Elle était déterminée. Quoique lui aussi. De la colère se ressentait dans leurs yeux. Une colère qui était montée en eux sans même qu'ils sachent pourquoi.

- Ford !

Aiden et Rodney avaient préféré rester en arrière, pour ne pas se retrouver en plein lieu de la troisième guerre mondiale. Le lieutenant les rejoint :

- Vous et Teyla vous restez ici ! Voyez ce qu'il y a à négocier. Vous avez interdiction de dévoiler notre planète actuelle, ni bien sûr nos tactiques de combats. McKay, on a un rapport à faire !

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille ! dit-elle alors qu'il partait.

Cette fois ci, il ne se retourna pas, et se dirigea vers la porte sans même attendre Rodney. Ils fulminaient l'un autant que l'autre.

**TBC

* * *

**


	8. Intuition a

**Note : **Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Intuition **

Ils avaient quitté le village et étaient en chemin pour la Porte. Le scientifique avait rattrapé le militaire, et marchait maintenant à son niveau.

- Je ne veux rien entendre !

- Ça je l'aurais parié !

- Ecoutez McKay, fermez-la, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !

- Non, alors ça, ça serait trop facile ! Vous nous faites quitter cette planète alors qu'elle est pleine de ressources, sous prétexte que...

- Que quoi ! le coupa-t-il en s'arrêtant face à lui.

- Sous prétexte que leur chef est le petit ami de Teyla !

- Il n'y a strictement aucun rapport avec Teyla !

- Oui, c'est ça, à d'autres !

- Bon maintenant, vous la fermez ! Et on se remet en marche !

- C'est hors de question ! Teyla avait parfaitement raison, à part votre jalousie y'a aucune raison de partir d'ici !

Le Major s'approcha « dangereusement » de Rodney, et dit doucement mais sèchement :

- Si vous la fermiez un peu, ça ferait un moment que vous auriez remarqué qu'on était suivis !

- Quoi ! Suivis ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ! Et suivis par qui d'abord ?

- A votre avis ? Pas par la Petite Sirène !

- Bon... Et si on rentrait à la base, hein ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de rester croupir ici moi !

- Pas la peine de paniquer ! Ils vérifient juste qu'on passe la porte.

- Et s'ils nous attaquent avant qu'on passe la porte ?

- Je croyais que cette planète était pleine de ressources ? dit John ironiquement en se remettant en route.

- Oui, ça s'était avant qu'on soit suivis !

- Vous lui faites confiance ?

- A qui ?

- Rodney !

- Oui, je sais, pas à la Petite Sirène. Hmm, à vrai dire j'en sais rien ! C'est vrai, Kehnan et moi on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance !

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Han ! Ça j'avais remarqué ! Et pour être franc, je crois que vos raisons sont infondées !

- Vous connaissez mes raisons peut-être ?

- C'est le mari de Teyla !

- Fiancé ! le reprit-il. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés je vous rappelle.

- Détail qui a toute son importance pour vous quand il s'agit de lui faire confiance, rit doucement Rodney.

- Il a disparu pendant 5 ans ! Qui sait ce qu'il est devenu ! Ce qu'il a fait !

- Si on était resté on aurait pu le savoir !

- Bon, vous comptez la fermer où je vous laisse ici, avec ces types juste derrière nous ?

Le scientifique se tut un instant puis demanda :

- Vous comptez dire quoi à Elizabeth ?

- Elizabeth ? répéta le Major un sourire en coin.

- A propos de notre départ !

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, Rodney.

- Je sais, John !

- Je lui expliquerai mon point de vue.

- Si on évoque votre altercation avec Teyla, Bates va encore accourir et vouloir la retirer de l'équipe pour insubordination.

- Je sais...

- Je n'en parlerais pas dans mon rapport.

- Elle n'a pas obéît aux ordres !

Le scientifique s'arrêta et dit : « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous lui en voulez. Je croyais que le mot d'ordre des militaires c'était de ne pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée ?

- Je vous demande pardon !

- Ça ne sert à rien de signaler ça ! Considérez que pour moi, il n'y a eu aucune altercation avec Teyla.

Le Major Sheppard poussa un soupir : « Vous avez sûrement raison. Mieux vaut ne pas en parler.

- Ne pas parler de quoi ? lui fit le scientifique, malicieusement.

**..oo0oo..**

Elle était vraiment furieuse. Non, mais comment pouvait-il se permettre un tel jugement ? Elle s'était vraiment trompée sur son compte. Elle pensait que c'était un ami. Elle pensait que… Elle avait sans doute dû mal penser...

Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite. Ford était toujours là. Elle venait de crier qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, juste sous le nez de Ford... Oups...

- Je ne disais pas ça contre vous, lieutenant.

- J'espère bien ! plaisanta celui-ci.

Elle lui sourit et se retourna : Kehnan l'attendait toujours.

- Donnez moi un instant, vous voulez bien ? dit-elle à l'intention de Ford.

- Bien sûr…

Quelle mission ne lui avait-on pas confiée, encore ! Combattre les Wraiths, couvrir les arrières d'un coéquipier, fouiller toute une planète sur les traces d'un E2PZ, ou encore tenter de ne pas paniquer alors que les membres de l'expéditions étaient décimés par un virus inconnu, ça il pouvait faire ! Mais… tenir des négociations avec le fiancé de sa coéquipière, tout en surveillant qu'elle n'en dise pas trop… ça, ça relevait d'une mission soit impossible, soit totalement suicide ! Il avait bien vu comment l'Athosienne s'était énervée après le Major, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en faire les frais. Il était pratiquement sur qu'elle allait lui dire d'aller faire un tour pour qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de ses retrouvailles… Et comment pourrait-il refuser si elle lui demandait ça ? Il avait bien compris dans le regard de son supérieur qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche d'une semelle. C'était les ordres, okay, mais s'il parlait du Major Sheppard, ça ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de la jeune femme. Et une femme en colère, il savait bien combien ça pouvait devenir dangereux ! En même temps, il se voyait mal tenir la chandelle pendant que Kehnan et Teyla échangeaient de vieux souvenirs… Il voyait déjà le tableau… Ce Kehnan devait être du genre amoureux, attentionné, et romantique à souhait, le fiancé parfait ! Oh non, il n'aimerait certainement pas être entre ces deux là !

Kehnan fit entrer Teyla chez lui. Les Meltakiens vivaient simplement, dans de grandes tentes, comme celles des Athosiens.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé la manière dont cet homme t'a parlé !

- Le Major Sheppard est mon supérieur. Nous avons juste eu un désaccord, alors, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ton supérieur ? Tu veux dire que ces Terriens osent donner des ordres à la Chef des Athosiens ?

- Les Terriens ont sauvé notre peuple alors que les Wraiths nous attaquaient. Ils nous ont offert une nouvelle vie, sur une nouvelle planète, et une chance de plus de pouvoir vaincre ces monstres. J'ai rejoint une équipe d'exploration qui se charge de rencontrer de nouveaux peuples, pour créer des alliances contre les Wraiths, lui expliqua-t-elle. Nous avons besoin d'un E2PZ en particulier.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Un Extracteur de Potentiel de Point Zéro. Enfin, c'est le nom que le Docteur McKay lui a donné. C'est une très grande source d'énergie qui nous serait très utile pour contacter le monde d'origine des Terriens, ou au moins enclencher le bouclier de...

Elle n'était pas sensée parler de ça... Mais tout de même, cet homme était celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis leur première rencontre... Elle en avait dit soit trop, soit pas assez. C'était à elle de choisir.

- Du bouclier d'un vaisseau spatial, mentit-elle. C'est à peu près haut comme ça, c'est formé d'espèces de cristaux lumineux. Tu en as peut-être déjà vu ici ?

- Non désolé. Mais, il y a d'autres choses que nous pourrons partager. J'aimerais qu'on parle de toi avant d'engager ces négociations. Tu m'as tant manquée.

**TBC**


	9. Intuition b

**Note pour Kaisa : **Gaaaarde ton calme ! Tu peux le crier, mais Teyla t'entendra paas 

**Note pour Tiphaine :** Une histoire compliquée ! Naaan à peine, même moi des fois je m'y pomme ! mdr

**Note :** Pour celles qui cherchaient Elizabeth hein Kaisa :p là voila Profitez en bien ! lol Pas trop du tout d'action ici, c'est mon palier de régression ! lol

* * *

Sheppard, McKay et Weir étaient en salle de briefing. 

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, la rencontre de ce peuple est une aubaine pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elizabeth.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Rodney.

- Expliquez moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de négocier une de leur technologie alors ? fit-elle perplexe.

Rodney se tourna vers John. Le regard de Elizabeth fit de même.

- Major ?

- Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Appelez ça un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas, mais… Il y a un truc qui cloche chez eux.

- Teyla connaît le chef des Meltakiens, finit par dire le scientifique.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Je suppose que si Teyla et Ford sont encore là-bas, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une personne de confiance.

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…

- Le Major pense que le jugement de Teyla est influencé par … ses sentiments personnels, et les liens qu'elle a eu avec Kehnan, le chef du village.

Nous y étions donc ! Elle avait compris dès qu'ils avaient franchis la porte que le major n'était pas franchement d'humeur. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Ce qu'il fallait qu'elle sache, c'était s'il avait raison de se méfier, ou si _lui aussi_ était influencé par ses _sentiments personnels…_

- Et vous Docteur, qu'en pensez vous ?

Ouch. McKay ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à cette question. Le major lui avait envoyé un regard pas très amical, en attendant sa réponse…

- Et bien… Je dirais que son histoire est un peu tordue, mais ça tient la route… Il a pu être chanceux, qui sait... Mais, de toutes façons, je crois qu'il faut être prudent et en apprendre plus sur eux, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives…

- Très bien. A part votre _intuition_, Major, il n'y a donc pas d'autre incident ?

John soupira. Forcément, quand il s'agissait de l'intuition masculine, c'était obligatoirement du vent ! Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait rien de plus...

- Non aucun, finit-il par répondre.

- Si !

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez bien dit qu'on était suivis, non ? lui demanda le scientifique.

- C'étaient juste des curieux qui voulaient observer les nouveaux arrivants !

- Vous étiez suivis, oui ou non ? intervint Elizabeth.

- Oui, mais à mon avis, ils voulaient juste être sûrs qu'on reparte d'où on venait !

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit Rodney.

- Pardon ?

Décidément McKay était dans le genre agaçant aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi nous avoir suivis jusqu'à la porte ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils être sûrs qu'on parte ?

- Vous insinuez qu'ils cachent quelque chose ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont quelque chose à se reprocher, dit-il.

- Attendez une minute ! Alors, tout à l'heure, j'étais le parano qui suit ses intuitions bidons, et maintenant vous imaginez le complot diplomatique !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que votre intuition était « bidon », Major.

- Ecoutez, si vous avez tous les deux des soupçons, je ne veux pas qu'on prenne de risque. Il suffit de rappeler Teyla et Ford, dit-elle.

- Ça m'étonnerait que Teyla veuille rentrer... fit John.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas forcément la bonne solution... D'un côté, ils ont de magnifiques technologies à nous faire partager !

- S'ils ont quelque chose à se reprocher, c'est hors de question qu'on conclue un accord !

- Je crois qu'avec de simples suspicions, on n'arrivera à rien, affirma Sheppard.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Weir.

- Sans preuves formelles, je ne crois pas que Teyla reviendrait sur Atlantis... dit-il un peu gêné.

- Vous entendez quoi par là ?

- Teyla ne nous croira pas si on lui dit que ce peuple et son chef nous cachent des choses, continua Rodney.

- Vous lui donnerez simplement l'ordre de rentrer au camp, Major !

- Hum... Ça aussi ça pourrait poser un problème...

Elizabeth les regarda l'un après l'autre, perplexe. Ok, il leur fallait une preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient, sinon Teyla n'obéirait pas. C'est bien ce qu'ils venaient de dire ?

- Très bien, voyez un moyen de vous rendre sur cette planète et de fouiller un peu sans vous faire repérés.

- Attendez... Et si on ne trouve rien ?

- Vous dites vous-même qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, John !

- Et si je me trompe et qu'on se fait attraper en train de fouiller ? On aura un ennemi de plus, et évolué technologiquement en plus de ça !

- Raison de plus pour être prudents... Prenez deux hommes avec vous, et trouvez un moyen d'arriver en toute discrétion. Vous partez dans une heure.

**TBC**


	10. L'ennemi parle bien, mais a

**Chapitre 6 : L'Ennemi parle bien, mais l'Ami parle vrai**

Le plan de l'équipe était plutôt simple : Atlantis avait ouvert sa porte sur Meltak. Le major Sheppard et le Dr McKay passaient en premier à bord du Jumper en mode invisibilité, suivis de près par Stackhouse et le Dr Simpson, qui partiraient vers le village prétextant que Sheppard et McKay étaient restés sur Atlantis. Si la porte était surveillée, les villageois suivraient obligatoirement les 1ers arrivants, sans se douter de la combine. Il suffirait ensuite à Jumper One d'attendre un peu, pour être sur que le champ soit libre, et de se poser dans la clairière, près de la porte. Ceci étant fait, les deux hommes sortirent prudemment du Jumper, et se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée à celle du village.

Ils s'étaient dits qu'ils avaient rencontré un peu trop facilement Pika. Ils étaient sans doute surveillés dès leur arrivée, mais le jeune homme n'était intervenu que lorsqu'ils allaient faire demi tour. Peut-être y avait-il une raison à cela. Rodney tentait de localiser une source d'énergie ou quelque chose, mais le fabuleux purificateur d'eau déjouait tous ses supers gadgets !

- McKay, on est déjà passés par ici !

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Ces arbres !

- Quoi ces arbres ? Tous les arbres se ressemblent dans une forêt !

- Je vous dis qu'on est déjà allés par là !

- Moi je vous dis que non ! Je détecte une anomalie électromagnétique par là-bas ! C'est pas le genre de truc qui poussent dans les arbres !

- C'est par ici qu'il faut aller ! Sinon on va continuer à tourner en rond !

- Bon, super ! On fait quoi ?

- Vous me suivez !

- Non !

- Alors on se sépare.

- Quoi ! Non c'est hors de question ! Et si je tombe sur un ours polaire ou un lynx ou pire ! Un Meltakien, je fais comment ?

- D'une, je vois mal des ours polaires dans cette forêt. De deux, si vous croisez une bestiole, vous êtes armé. De trois, si l'un de nous croise un Meltakien, on est aussi mal les uns que les autres ! Et si on est séparés, celui qui ne s'est pas fait prendre peut contacter la base en renfort !

- Non, on ne se sépare pas ! C'est trop risqué !

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On a qu'à... tirer à la courte paille !

- Oh, excusez moi ! Vous avez une paille sur vous ? fit-il, ironique. Non mais vous n'avez pas une idée plus stupide ! Je ne vais pas laisser le sort décider de la bonne direction à prendre !

- Okay alors, appelez ça le destin !

- Vous croyez au destin, vous !

- Moi ? ... J'en sais trop rien... Pourquoi ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous étiez destiné à venir sur Atlantis, rencontrer les Wraiths, sortir avec Elizabeth, nous pommer dans cette forêt et avoir cette discussion stupide avec moi en ce moment ? Ça n'a rien de très scientifique !

- En tant que scientifique je me dois de penser à toutes les possibilités donc... C'est possible que je croie au destin !

- Hey hey ! Je le savais ! Je me doutais que vous n'alliez pas tenir longtemps ! s'exclama Sheppard, fier de son coup.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous venez de le dire ! Vous venez d'avouer que vous et Elizabeth vous étiez ensemble !

- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela vous regarde, Major !

- Vous voyez ! Vous ne niez même plus ! Je savais que ça serait simple, mais pas à ce point !

- Et si on parlait un peu de vous et Teyla !

- McKay ! Interpella-t-il, soudainement plus sérieux.

- Quoi ! Je me demande pourquoi vous vous obstinez à nier la réalité ! Je sais bien que vous, les militaires, vous êtes sans peur, sans reproches, et aussi sans sentiments ! Mais à nier comme vous le faites, j'ajouterais aussi sans jugeote !

- Bon, McKay, vous allez me lâcher avec ça ! Là, vous êtes content, on va prendre votre chemin ! Annonça-t-il en passant devant le scientifique, dans la direction que celui-ci indiquait.

- C'est pas pour ça que j'en parlais. Vous savez, les trois quarts de la base savent que Teyla ne vous est pas indifférente ! Et aussi que c'est réciproque !

- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je sais bien que c'est une de vos habitudes, mais là ça devient grave !

- Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à démentir ça ? Vous savez, Teyla est une de mes amies. Et je n'aime pas vraiment la voir souffrir.

John marqua une pose. Et si McKay avait raison ? Son visage n'était plus marqué par le semblant de colère, comme quelques minutes auparavant. C'était juste... différent. Rodney pu peut-être y lire de la peine.

- Elle vous a parlé de quelque chose ? demanda le militaire.

- Vous me connaissez, je suis toujours muet comme une tombe ! Rien ne vous dit qu'elle m'a parlé... Rien ne vous dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait ! La prochaine fois que vous la voyez, commencez donc par vous excuser !

- Bien sûr ! Les bons conseils du Docteur McKay ! Depuis quand vous êtes psy ?

- Depuis que...

- Schhh !

Le Major s'arrêta net. Il y avait un groupe de quatre personnes en train de parler. Deux d'entre eux étaient des Meltakiens qu'ils avaient déjà croisés plus tôt. Ils observaient quelque chose, tout en parlant avec d'autres dont Sheppard ne pouvait voir les visages. Il fit signe à McKay de ne pas bouger, et se rapprocha du groupe, en se cachant derrière des arbres. Il s'arrêta, et regarda discrètement. Ce qu'il vit fut loin de le ravir. Son visage fut frappé de stupeur, et de rage, mais aussi d'inquiétude :

- Oh non c'est pas vrai... chuchota-t-il...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Suspeeeeensssss... Alors, il a vu quoi à votre avis le Johnichou ?


	11. L'ennemi parle bien, mais b

**Note :** Vous n'aurez pas tout de suite la réponse (ouais enfin dans le chapitre prochain quoi.. :) )

**Note 2 : **J'espère être restée fidèle à Ford (enfin au personnage lol) parce que je le cerne pas totalement (puis - ça c'est pour Kaisa mdr - jsuis trop habitué à cette réputation qu'il a pris sur le forum de Lexode alors j'ai décidé de le faire participer un peu plus chez moi )

**Note pour Idrill :** En fait, le titre du chapitre c'est une réplique de Jack dans l'épisode de SG1 où ils retrouvent Daniel ( Fallen en VO, et en VF je sais plus ! lol) Jack et le chef du village s'envoient toute une série de petits proverbes et j'ai adoré alors j'ai repris celui ci :)

* * *

Ça faisait pratiquement une heure que Teyla et Kehnan s'étaient isolés pour discuter. Aiden attendait... Attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment... Il espérait juste que Teyla allait vite sortir de là, qu'ils puissent débuter les négociations. Si elle restait encore longtemps là-dedans, il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils débuteraient sans lui... et que Teyla serait franche avec Kehnan. C'était un comble quand même. Reprocher à Teyla d'être franche avec un homme qu'elle semblait aimer. En tous cas l'ambiance dans l'équipe avait été joliment enterrée... 

Il regrettait bien les conversations légères de la veille. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas légères pour tout le monde, mais il s'était bien éclaté avec McKay. Il repensait la veille au soir. Jolie gaffe. Il se rappelait bien la tête de Sheppard. A mourir de rire ! ... Enfin, sur le coup, ça l'avait plutôt calmé mais en y repensant...

Quand il était venu prendre son tour de garde, Teyla semblait totalement ailleurs. Submergée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots...

_- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il._

_- Oui, lieutenant. _

_Un oui pas convainquant du tout ! _

_- Au fait, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise. En fait je crois que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à ce que je disais... Enfin si, bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... _

_- C'est bon Aiden. J'ai compris, lui avait-elle répondu en souriant. _

_- Euh... Bien... Je peux être indiscret ? _

_Elle se doutait déjà de quoi il allait parler. _

_- Oui... Mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à cette indiscrétion ! _

_- C'est ok ! Est-ce que vous et le Major, vous... _

_- Bonne nuit Aiden ! dit-elle simplement en se levant. Puis elle rejoignit sa tente. _

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre. Il se dirigea vers chez Kehnan et quand il fût juste devant, près à entrer, Pika l'interpella :

- Lieutenant Ford !

- Oui ?

- Venez par ici s'il vous plait. Kehnan a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Et, il m'a aussi permis de négocier avec vous, sur les échanges possibles entre nos deux peuples.

- On attend ne les attend pas ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous pouvons débuter sans eux. Ils nous rejoindront certainement plus tard.

- Bien...

**...oo0oo... **

Teyla venait de raconter en détails à Kehnan ce qui s'était passé après sa disparition. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur des espèces de fauteuils. Elle était plutôt émue, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait écoutée. Il la fixait juste, les yeux à moitié dans le vague.

- Kehnan tu m'entends ?

- Pardon ? ...

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire charmeur. Sourire qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle détourna les yeux. Décidemment, tout et n'importe quoi lui faisait penser à John... Au Major Sheppard. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de l'appeler par son prénom, même dans ses pensées ! C'était vraiment pas... ou trop... Bref, il fallait qu'elle arrête ça !

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans tes yeux... lui répondit-il simplement.

Et il avait aussi le don de lui dire ces si jolies choses. C'est ce qui l'avait fait craqué en premier chez lui. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle avait toujours su que ce serait lui ; qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours cru du moins... Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi croire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, puis s'accroupie à sa hauteur. Il glissa sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa tendrement. Teyla mis rapidement fin à ce baiser en détournant la tête.

- Je... Je suis désolée Kehnan, je...

Sa gêne le fit sourire :

- Tu n'étais pas si timide lorsque nous étions plus jeunes...

Teyla le regarda brusquement. La seule question qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment était « Je le gifle ou pas ? » Elle se leva :

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller chercher mon coéquipier pour discuter un peu.

Kehnan la rattrapa par la main.

- Pika s'en charge déjà, détends toi ! Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ?

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été nerveuse quand tu es là, dit elle nostalgiquement.

- Il va falloir arrêter, sinon tu seras constamment nerveuse !

- Pardon ?

- Je me disais que tu pourrais venir vivre ici avec moi. Les Meltakiens sont un peuple merveilleux, et indépendant. Tu pourras être libre, et être leur chef à mes côtés !

- Quoi ? Libre ? Mais je suis déjà libre ! Et que fais-tu des Athosiens ?

- Ils viendront aussi ! Ce n'est pas un problème notre planète est pleine de ressources !

- Kehnan c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mon peuple vient à peine de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, à ses nouvelles terres. Ils ont recommencé une vie, je ne peux pas leur demander de quitter encore leur planète. Et je ne peux pas partir sans eux. J'ai des responsabilités !

- Des responsabilités ? répéta-t-il amèrement. Face à ton peuple, ou face à ces Terriens ?

- Les Terriens sont nos alliés, tu le sais bien. Je ne peux quitter ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Tu parles de nos peuples, tu parles d'être alliés, mais en fait ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux rester, n'est-ce pas ? s'énerva Kehnan soudainement. C'est lui que tu ne veux pas quitter !

- De quoi tu parles enfin ! s'exclama Teyla en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Pika m'avait prévenu tu sais... Mais je ne l'avais pas cru, j'ai pensé que tu m'aurais attendu ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu as couru dans les bras de ce Terrien !

- Kehnan arrête tes bêtises !

- Ça ne fait même pas un an que tu le connais, lui et son peuple ! Mais pourtant tu l'as déjà épousé n'est-ce pas !

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ou ce que Pika t'a dit mais c'est faux !

- Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de ce Sheppard que tu ne veux pas quitter Atlantis !

L'Athosienne le dévisagea un instant. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme aussi en colère. Mais... Comment avait-il su pour Atlantis ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'Atlantis vient faire là-dedans ?

- Oh ne me mens pas ! Je sais très bien où vous avez élu domicile ! Les Geniis me l'ont dit !

- Les Geniis ! Kehnan prend garde ! Ils ne sont pas ceux qu'ils semblent !

- Les Geniis sont de vrais alliers. Eux au moins, ils ont quelque chose à nous offrir ! C'est eux notre réelle chance de vaincre les Wraiths !

Il continua plus doucement, en se rapprochant de Teyla :

- Il me suffira de me servir d'eux, et nous pourrons éradiquer cette menace ! Si les Athosiens nous rejoignent, nous serons plus fort ! Et toi et moi, nous pourrons enfin sauver cette galaxie !

- Kehnan, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- Si c'est possible ! Tout est possible ! Il te suffit de le vouloir ! Laisse ces Terriens derrière toi ! Si comme tu le dis ils ne comptent pas pour toi, si comme tu le dis tu n'aimes pas l'un d'eux, rejoins moi !

Ceci laissa Teyla sans voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre...

**TBC**


	12. Sous le voile des apparences

**Note :** Comme je sais que ça se fait souvent, je me suis un peu creusé la tête à savoir qui pourrait interprêter Kehnan En fait j'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps (lol), j'ai choisis Steeve Bacic (S'il vous plait, pas de cris d'hystérie dans la salle, merci mdr), enfin _ce_ Steeve Bacic : www point afan point dk slash add slash addpic56 slash Rhade3r point jpg (désolée du morcellement de l'adresse mais sinon elle passe pas... )

**Note pour Kaisa ( qui me harcèle en dehors de ces reviews pour avoir une réponse !) ** Je dis pas que c'est faux... Je dis pas que c'est vrai

**Note pour Idrill et Tiphaine Beckett : **Mdr Vous seriez pas un ptit peu Sheyla, vous deux, par hasard !

**Note pour Maliang :** Merci ;) (Maiiis oui les autres aussi je vous remercie enfiiin )

**Note de dernière minute :** Je décline toute responsabilités de mon état mental pendant l'écriture de la scène qui suit... mdr

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Sous le voile des apparences**

Quand Stackhouse et Simpson arrivèrent au village, Aiden et Pika étaient installés à une espèce de table, à l'extérieur. Dès que Ford proposait quelque chose, le jeune Meltakien y trouvait à redire ! Le lieutenant commençait à s'agacer. Si les Meltakiens avaient la technologie, l'armement, la possibilité d'exercer des soins médicaux, et assez de récoltes pour nourrir leur peuple, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à marchander ?

- Kehnan m'a dit que vous possédiez un vaisseau spatial ?

- Un vaisseau spatial ?

- C'est votre amie Teyla qui lui en a parlé.

- Oh... Teyla a dit ça...

- C'est exact. Et aussi que vous aviez besoin d'... Œufs de...

- 2PZ !

- C'est cela. Peut-être qu'en échange des plans de votre vaisseau mère, nous pourrons vous offrir cet... E2PZ... qui lui fournira son bouclier de protection !

- Hmpf...

D'accord... Faisons le point : Teyla avait apparemment mentit à Kehnan, et lui avait parlé d'un vaisseau – d'un gros gros vaisseau – qui aurait besoin d'un E2PZ pour se protéger... Donc, elle n'avait pas parlé d'Atlantis. Un bon point. Le point un peu moins bon, s'était de donner des détails sur le vaisseau en question...

- Pour les plans, il faudra que je voie avec notre supérieure... Mais...

Le lieutenant se coupa en voyant arriver Stackhouse et Simpson. Que faisaient-ils là ? Il se leva, alors que ceux-ci étaient rendus près de la table.

- Sergent, Docteur. Pika voici deux autres membres de notre expédition...

- Où sont le Docteur McKay et le Major Sheppard ? demanda aussitôt le Meltakien.

- Hum... Ils ont eu quelques problèmes avec notre hiérarchie, fit Simpson.

- Quoi ! Quels genres de problèmes ! s'exclama Ford.

- Disons qu'ils ont été surpris en train d'enfreindre la loi de non fraternisation continua le soldat.

Ouch. Aiden avait-il bien compris les mots ? Il avait une subite envie d'éclater de rire ! Stackhouse – sauf son respect – aurait-il absorbé des substances illicites ? D'une les scientifiques n'étaient pas concernés par la fameuse loi ; de deux... Sheppard et McKay ! ... Oh naaan ! Il fallait tout de suite qu'il s'ôte cette image de la tête ! **(4)**

- En quoi cela consiste-il ? s'intéressa Pikâ. Les deux arrivants se regardèrent, et Simpson enchaîna, sous les yeux ébahis de Ford :

- Vous avez du café sur cette planète ?

- Je ne connais pas cela...

- Ils ont étés surpris en train de détourner un important stock de café. C'est une arme biochimique très dangereuse !

Le lieutenant avait du mal à garder son sérieux ! **(5)** Les deux autres Terriens, eux, étaient parfaitement sérieux. Sheppard et McKay devaient certainement être sur la planète en train d'inspecter les lieux... Mais comme scénario ils auraient pu trouver mieux !

- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! lança-t-il, tel un « Reçu 5/5 ».

- Nous allons donc continuer les négociations à leur place, continua Stackhouse. Puis-je savoir où est passé Teyla ?

Pikâ soupira. Décidemment ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche ! Ils semblaient méfiants ces Terriens. Mais pourquoi se méfiaient-ils tant ? Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher !

- Elle parle avec notre chef.

La scientifique et le militaire se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle ! Avec Pika, on parlait justement d'échanger un E2PZ contre les plans de notre vaisseau mère, pour alimenter ses boucliers ! enchaina Aiden.

- Notre vaisseau mère ! laissa échapper Simpson.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais je réussirais à convaincre le Dr Weir à fournir ses plans aux Meltakiens. Puis, vous savez, ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce qu'ils ont a nous offrir ! continua-t-il le plus convainquant que possible.

- Vous verrez, fit Stackhouse. Vous ne serez pas déçu Pika ! Il y a l'hyperespace, des boucliers, un système de téléportation, de nacelles de secours, l'ordinateur peut lire dans nos pensées, et y répondre directement ! Et bien sûr, il y a aussi la reconnaissance vocale, et l'ABS !

**...oo0oo...**

- Kehnan... Les Geniis... Ils ont voulu tuer les Terriens. Ces gens sont dangereux !

Détourner la conversation, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire. Elle était vraiment perdue.

- Les Geniis veulent sauver cette galaxie. Peu importe si on doit sacrifier quelques vies inutiles pour détruire les Wraiths !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ils ont tué des soldats, des membres de l'expédition ! Ils ont failli tuer la femme qui dirige cette mission, ils ont blessé le Docteur McKay ! Ils auraient pu tuer encore beaucoup de monde, peut-être même des Athosiens !

- Ils sont intervenus parce qu'ils le fallaient ! Aucun Athosien n'a été touché de toutes manières ! Les Terriens ne comprennent pas qu'il faut agir vite et violemment si on veut détruire ces monstres ! Avec l'aide des Geniis, nous réussirons à les vaincre ! Les Terriens s'opposent à leur destruction ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ! Ils ne comprendront jamais ce qu'on enduré nos peuples ! Vois cela comme un sacrifice pour l'Humanité !

- C'est faux ! Les Terriens nous sauveront ! Mais ils le feront de sorte que le moins de monde possible soit blessé ou tué, et je partage leur avis.

- Teyla, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de revenir à moi. C'était notre destinée d'être unis l'un à l'autre. Je te le répète : Oublie les et reste ici, avec nous. Nous trouverons le moyen de faire venir ton peuple sur cette planète.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu me connais, tu sais bien que je serais incapable de trahir les miens.

- Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire en refusant de rester avec moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, et glissa une main le long de sa joue.

- Ne nous fait pas ça Teyla. Je t'en prie. J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors maintenant, il faut avancer. Ensemble.

Elle le fixa encore un moment. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle l'aimait tellement. Ou plutôt elle l'avait tellement aimé. Avant tout ça, avant qu'il ne change à ce point. Elle réprima un léger rire en se disant que finalement c'est Sheppard qui avait raison. Il avait changé. Et pas en bien...

- Non, dit-elle simplement, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tente, mais il eut un geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Il attrapa son bras, la tirant violemment vers lui, en criant :

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Elle lui répondit par une violente gifle, et partit rejoindre en courant le lieutenant Ford à l'extérieur.

**...oo0oo... **

John n'en revenait pas. Nondenondenondenondenondenon... Il avait eu raison de se méfier ! Et ils étaient dans de beaux draps maintenant ! Il retourna jusqu'à McKay à pas de loup. Il n'aimerait pas franchement se faire repérer, parce que même s'il aurait aimé prendre sa revanche sur une certaine personne, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Il fit signe au scientifique de rebrousser chemin, et une fois rendue à une distance convenable pour pouvoir parler en toute discrétion, ils s'accroupirent tous deux derrière un buisson local.

- Alors, quel est le problème ? demanda Rodney.

- Il semblerait que Kehnan et ses petits copains ne soient pas revenus seuls de leur excursion...

- Ah oui ? Et avec qui ?

- Si je vous dit grand, brun, le visage défiguré par la rage, un regard qui vous glace le sang, et oui, j'allais oublier, un goût impressionnant pour le pouvoir et la psychopathie ! finit le Major, voyant le scientifique déglutir difficilement.

- Koyla...

- Là bas, j'ai vu deux de ses sbires papoter avec deux Meltakiens autour d'un très joli prototype ressemblant d'un peu trop près à une bombe ! Il faut prévenir le reste de l'équipe s'ils ne sont pas encore prisonniers, et partir d'ici fissa !

- Comment les prévenir ! Si on les contact par radio, on risque tous de se faire repérer !

- Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix ! fit John sèchement.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer à la base, et ils nous enverront des renforts !

- Le temps que Weir envoie des équipes, les nôtres auront le temps de se faire capturer cent fois !

- A deux, on ne pourra rien faire pour eux !

- Très bien ! Retournez prévenir la base, moi, je vais les sortir de là ! termina le soldat en se levant et partant vers la clairière.

- Bon sang ce que les militaires peuvent être bornés ! dit Rodney pour lui-même, en partant à la suite de son compagnon. Il le perdit de vue un instant, mais continua vers la clairière. Il poussa des feuilles à la hauteur de ses yeux qui lui barraient le chemin, quand il entendit un petit déclic et sentit nettement le canon d'une arme à feu se poser sur sa tempe.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**(4)** Ceci n'était pas une remarque anti-slasheuuuuuse !

**(5)** Oui, et moi aussi je suis totalement morte de rire... :D

**PS :** oui, c'est une fin de sadique :D


	13. Le choix d'un camp a

**Note :** Ouii je sais ça fait un bail Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la suite donc voilà Je suis pardonnée ? (lol)

**Note pour Idrill & Tiphaine :** Ok, ok, mais si vous n'êtes oas Sheyla, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes Anti-Kehnan :D

**Note pour Alhenorr :** Ca c'est gentiiiil Merci beaucoup ;)

**Note 2 :** prend la voix de Teal'c _Et maintenant, la suite... _

* * *

** Chapitre 8 : Le choix d'un camp**

En voyant Teyla arriver en courant vers eux, Ford compris tout de suite que quelque chose clochait vraiment.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Stackhouse.

- Il faut qu'on parte ! lui dit-elle étonnée de le voir mais déterminée, en partant rapidement vers la Porte.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! fit le jeune lieutenant en la suivant. Pika, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir !

- Restez sur vos garde, ils se sont alliés aux Geniis dit Teyla, resserrant la pression sur son P-90, comme si elle sentait le danger approcher.

- Alliers aux... répéta Ford. Okay, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison, nous...

Ils poursuivirent rapidement mais prudemment leur chemin, se doutant que les Meltakiens ne les laisseraient pas partir si facilement...

**...oo0oo...**

- Où sont-ils ! hurla Kehnan à Pika.

Il avait mis du temps avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Teyla l'avait trahi, définitivement, et sa gifle l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en était encore un peu abasourdi. Pika n'avait pas vraiment compris la réaction des Terriens. Leurs relations allaient pourtant bien, et ils auraient pu conclure de bons marchés ensemble, peut être même réussir à éviter les Wraiths assez longtemps pour trouver une offensive contre eux. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose que Kehnan lui cachait. Il s'attardait sur ces pensées quand celui-ci sortit en trombe de sa tente, en hurlant.

- Les Terriens ?

- De qui d'autres veux-tu que je te parle !

- Et bien, ils sont repartis vers la Porte. Ils semblaient plutôt pressé. Dis-moi, quel est le problème avec les Geniis ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est avec eux qu'est le problème.

- Tu les as laissé partir ! cria-t-il encore.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de les retenir.

Kehnan poussa violemment Pika de son chemin, et se rua vers les bois, avec plusieurs hommes ralliés à sa cause.

**...oo0oo...**

Oh non. Pendant le quart de seconde qui lui restait pour agir, la seule idée qui vint à l'idée de Rodney fut « Que ferait Sheppard ? ». Sheppard aurait tenté de frapper violemment le bras de son adversaire, et de ramasser l'arme... ou de partir en courant suivant la situation...

Malheureusement, il n'était par Sheppard. Il s'en rappela quand il entendit quelqu'un lui dire :

« Docteur McKay ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu, vous et moi. Et ce bras, comment ça va ? » **(6)**

Kolya...

**...oo0oo...**

- Où sont Sheppard et McKay ? demanda Teyla.

- En reconnaissance dans le coin, lui répondit Stackhouse.

- Quoi !

Elle avait tourné brusquement la tête. Elle n'y croyait pas, ils avaient osé... Mais ils avaient raison... C'est pour ça qu'elle ne dit rien de plus, et remboîta le pas plus rapidement vers la porte, espérant qu'ils n'aient pas fait de mauvaise rencontre...

**...oo0oo...**

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, il était face à la porte des étoiles, à une distance raisonnable – c'est à dire qu'un kawoosh ne pouvait l'atteindre, ce qui commença par le rassurer. Puis rapidement il sentit un picotement au niveau des poignets... Une douleur dans le dos – Outch... Ses mains étaient visiblement solidement attachées dans son dos, à ses chevilles... Génial, il était ligoté comme un poulet. **(7)** Un instant plus tard, il se rappela. Un coup de crosse sur la nuque. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Et par qui ? Kolya lui même, bien sûr. Apparemment, les Geniis étaient plus de deux sur le territoire Meltakien.

Il réussit à relevé la tête – sa nuque lui tiraillait drôlement – et aperçut McKay, dans à peu près la même posture que lui, quoi que bien plus réveillé. Sans oublier les... un, deux, trois, quatre... aie ! six gardes qui les visaient avec de jolies armes à feu made in Genii, sous le commandement de ce vieil ami Acastus.

John Sheppard se savait grand optimiste. Dans toutes les situations, même les pires, il trouvait toujours un plan pour se sortir du pétrin. Il trouvait toujours de quoi remonter le moral des troupes, c'était ça le rôle d'un chef d'équipe. Il avait réfléchit à un plan... Il avait réfléchi, cherché, recherché, rerecherché, fouillé dans sa mémoire n'importe quel indice qui pourrait lui permettre de se libérer... en vain.

La seule chance qu'il leur restait, c'était les renforts ! ... S'ils arrivaient...

Son vrai problème, c'était que Koyla ne parlait pas. Enfin, il parlait avec un de ses soldats, mais il ne leur parlait pas à eux. Il les fixait juste, et riait. Ils devaient sûrement papoter de la manière dont ils allaient se faire tuer, Sheppard et lui ! Ca faisait bien 15 à 20 minutes qu'il était là, attaché face à la porte. Koyla ne l'avait même pas assommé ; preuve qu'il ne représentait aucune menace pour lui sans doute... S'il avait eu un minimum de cran, il se serait défendu, mais non ! Dès qu'il a entendu la voix de ce psychopathe ses membres ne lui répondaient plus ! Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ponctue leur rencontre d'un coup de crosse – sort qu'il avait apparemment aussi destiné à son coéquipier, mais non. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter en ne voyant toujours pas John se réveiller, mais ses doutes sur l'état de vie ou de mort du dit John s'estompèrent quand il vit une nette grimace de douleur sur son visage. Dur réveil.

Il se demandait ce que le Chef de l'armée Genii attendait. Il les avait à porter de main, il pouvait leur subir tout ce qu'il voulait, les emmener sur un autre monde, ou les découper en cubes, mais non. Il attendait. C'était d'ailleurs plus qu'inquiétant. Il n'attendait pas pour rien. Il attendait _quelque chose_... ou _quelqu'un_.

Oh non... Les renforts...

Et pas les leurs... Les nôtres...

* * *

**(6)** The Storm/The Eye : Koyla blesse Mckay à l'avant bras !

**(7)** John mange des sandwiches au poulet... Mais qui mange des sandwichs au John ? 8D ... désolée ! mdr


	14. Le choix d'un camp b

**Note : **Voila (enfin) la suite ! J'ai réussi à avancer, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci encore à toutes pour vos review ça me fait extrèmement plaisir ! Bonne lecture mesdemoiselles ;)

* * *

L'équipe constituée de Teyla, Ford, Simpson et Stackhouse étaient arrivés à la lisière de la forêt.

Oups... De là, ils avaient une très jolie vue du spectacle. Leurs deux coéquipiers entre les mains des Geniis.

- Oh oh... laissa échapper Stackhouse.

- J'aperçois cinq hommes, fit Ford.

- Six. Plus le Docteur McKay et le Major Sheppard, ajouta Teyla.

- Six contre quatre ? demanda Simpson – sans pour autant attendre de réponse – un sentiment d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Peut-être six contre six, suivant comment les Geniis ont traité les prisonniers... continua le Sergent, pensant tout de même que deux d'entre eux étaient des scientifiques... Peut-être bien six contre quatre tous comptes faits...

Teyla s'apprêtait à proposer un plan, quand des bruits se firent entendre derrière eux.

**...oo0oo...**

Dès le départ de Kehnan, Pika avait lui aussi réuni certain de ses alliés. Depuis un certain temps, il se doutait que les relations qu'entretenait Kehnan avec les Geniis n'étaient pas si claires que cela. Il avait bien fait de se méfier, et à présent il savait quel était exactement le problème. Il partit donc à la poursuite de l'équipe Atlante. Il se doutait que ni Kehnan ni les Geniis ne les laisseraient partir comme ça. Celui qu'ils avaient nommé chef du village avait peut-être plus de force que lui, mais il était né sur cette planète, il connaissait les moindres détails de cette forêt, il pourrait arriver avant lui à la Porte, et peut-être même aider les Terriens à fuir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, passant par divers raccourcis que lui seul semblait connaître, il aperçu l'équipe cachée dans des fourrées, observant l'ennemi. Il descendit à leur rencontre, ses hommes derrière lui.

L'équipe se tourna rapidement, pointant les Meltakiens de leur P-90.

- Baissez vos armes, fit-il calmement les mains levées en signe de paix.

Les soldats se jetèrent des coups d'œil sans vraiment savoir quel comportement adopter.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls dont Kehnan a abusé la confiance. Nous ne nous doutions pas de ses réelles intentions, nous sommes venues vous apporter notre aide.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Teyla fit instinctivement confiance à ce jeune homme dont le passé douloureux se reflétait dans les yeux. L'équipe baissa donc sa garde.

**...oo0oo...**

- Messieurs ! Enfin éveillé ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas Major ?

- Tout dépend du point de vue ! D'un côté, je me passerais bien de vous voir mais d'un autre, ça me donne une occasion de vous tuer... fit Sheppard avec cynisme.

Le Genii eut un rire quelque peu effrayant.

- Me tuer ? Vous ne perdez donc jamais votre espoir, ni votre arrogance !

- Il parait que c'est ce qui fait avancer dans la vie ! Personnellement, c'est vrai que l'idée de vous refaire le portrait me donne l'envie d'avancer !

Cette réplique fut récompensée d'un douloureux coup de poing. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa lèvre saignait maintenant ! Kolya s'apprêta à débuter une nouvelle phrase quand un coup de feu se fit entendre de derrière les fourrées. Les soldats geniis se préparèrent à riposter en cas d'attaque, tandis que les deux prisonniers s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait dans leur dos. Quand le bruit de l'arme se fit entendre, ils eurent le mouvement instinctif de tourner la tête... oubliant leurs liens, ce qui n'aida pas à la bonne santé de leurs dos. Les Geniis virent enfin arriver Pika ainsi que trois de ses hommes, visant avec leurs propres armes trois des équipiers de la Terre. Rodney put lire sur le visage de Kolya comme quelque chose d'imprévu. D'après Rodney, le Genii avait l'intention d'attendre sagement le reste de l'équipe atlante. Mais apparemment il allait devoir changer son plan...

Celui-ci s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Où est Kehnan ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Il a échoué dans ce que tu lui avais demandée ! J'ai remplis sa mission, répondit durement le Meltakien.

John vit Ford se faire violemment jeter à terre, à ses côtés, les mains liées dans le dos, suivi de près par Stackhouse et Simpson. Mais quelque chose clochait...

- Où est l'Athosienne ? demanda Acastus.

- Elle est morte ! Je l'ai tuée ! répondit froidement Pika.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de John, sans cesse, sans qu'il semble en comprendre le sens. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pas comme ça ! Pas déjà ! Pas... Il crut que sa tête ainsi que son cœur allaient exploser, et sentit la douleur puis rapidement la rage monter en lui.

Il allait le buter ce fils de...

**... TBC ... **

* * *

... ne me tuez pas maintenant sinon je pourrais jamais écrire la suite !  



	15. Loin des yeux

**Note pour Kaisa :** A tes ordres Enfin pour cette fois :)  
Merci pour les reviews ;) Et Enjoy !

* * *

** Chapitre 9 : Loin des yeux...**

Rodney ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Teyla ne pouvait pas être... Il ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Elle était son amie, et elle était morte. Le seul véritable ami qu'il n'avait jamais perdu c'était Monsieur Flinkman, son chat quand il était au lycée... Pas très loquace comme ami, mais il avait tout de même pleuré sa mort – en cachette, dans le noir et dans un coin de sa chambre. Mais là, non, là il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il avait mal, il était en colère. Ils avaient tué Teyla... Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Sheppard à cet instant...

- Que comptez vous faire d'eux ? Rodney entendit Pika demander.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires maintenant. Toi et tes hommes, retournez au village !

- Et ma récompense ?

Kolya eu un sourire mauvais : « Ta récompense ? Que je te laisse en vie pour avoir tué l'un d'entre eux alors que j'en avais besoin, voilà ta récompense ! » fit-il en retournant vers ses prisonniers.

- Ca n'était pas l'accord !

Le Genii s'arrêta à nouveau, et finit par se tourner vers Pika : « Notre accord est rompu » annonça-t-il en sortant son arme, près à tuer le jeune homme de sang froid, quand la porte s'activa. Surpris il se retourna vers l'anneau s'ouvrant devant lui.

- A terre ! cria Stackhouse, devinant l'arrivée d'un Jumper en renfort. En effet, il avait été prévu que si aucune des deux équipes ne faisait de rapport avant l'heure précisée, Markham débarquerait avec la cavalerie. Tous suivirent le mouvement, et Ford, Simpson et le sergent réussirent à se détacher les mains sans que John sache comment ; mais dans l'instant, ça n'était pas l'important : il avait des comptes à régler avec une certaine personne.

Ford et Stackhouse dégommaient les soldats Genii un par un, avec l'aide de Pika et ses hommes. En plus de ça, les hommes de Sheppard étaient armés : Okay il avait certainement du louper un épisode. Mais dès que Simpson réussit à lui détacher les mains, il se jeta sur Kolya avec toute la force dont il en fut capable, l'arme de celui-ci partant voler à des mètres de là.

Il allait faire un massacre, c'était certain. Il allait leur faire payer sa mort. A cet instant Kolya était celui qui était le plus à portée de main, et c'était le cas de le dire. Le Genii avait était surpris de l'attaque de Sheppard, et les coups de poings du Terrien se ruaient sur son visage comme des rafales de P-90. Mais celui-ci ne cherchait pas vraiment à bien porter ses coups, juste à détruire ce salopard. Rapidement à bout de souffle, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été franchement bien traité durant les dernières minutes, John perdit l'avantage, et Kolya en profita pour se relever en lui envoyant une jolie droite. Il chercha son arme des yeux, et tenta de la rejoindre mais ce fut sans compter la détermination rageuse de Sheppard : il le déséquilibra en lui fonçant ni plus ni moins dans les jambes. Le combat semblait mené par une colère partagée entre les deux hommes, par un simple sentiment de vengeance ambiant. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se servaient de ce qu'ils avaient appris en méthodes de combat, non, ils étaient décidément motivés par une haine réciproque, leur faisait oublier jusque là même la scène les entourant.

Les hommes de Kolya avaient étés rapidement maîtrisés, et gentiment escortés jusqu'aux Jumpers. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir à se défendre contre leurs prisonniers et leurs alliés du jour. Ford regardait de loin le combat de géant qui s'offrait devant eux. Il savait que s'il ne les arrêtait pas, ce serait un combat à mort. Il fit signe à Stackhouse et Markham de s'approcher avec lui des deux hommes. Il fallait tâcher de ramener Sheppard entier, et de ne pas tuer Kolya – Apparemment Weir avait été claire : ne tuer l'ennemi que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et Ford n'était pas franchement sûr que le Major ait l'intention d'épargner ce bon vieux Genii. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Acastus asséner Sheppard d'un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, et sortir un couteau. Son coéquipier eut du mal à se relever, mais l'ennemi semblait attendre qu'il soit près, comme pour pouvoir savourer sa victoire. Mais John ne resta pas longtemps sur ses deux jambes, car son adversaire avait en tête la ferme idée de faire de lui une passoire. Sans savoir vraiment comment, il sentit la lame du couteau de Kolya se planter dans sa cuisse, et se retirer presque aussitôt. Avec le soupçon de force qu'il lui restait, il roula sur le côté en évitant de peu de se faire scalper, et récupéra l'arme tant convoitée du Genii et le pointa.

Mais apparemment Rodney – qui avait tâché de protéger une Simpson légèrement paniquée sous les tirs ennemis - avait remarqué la scène et s'était dirigé vers Sheppard de peur que son ami ne fasse une bêtise :

- Major, non ! hurla-t-il.

Celui-ci s'était à présent relevé, visant consciencieusement la tête de Kolya. Il entendit encore une fois McKay crier son nom mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Il continuait de pointer son arme vers le Genii en se demandant comment il pourrait résister à l'envie de le tuer.

- Allez y. Faites le, tuer moi ! lui lança-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

- John, ne lui donnez pas ce plaisir !

- Vous savez ce que je regrette le plus, dans tout ça Sheppard ? C'est de ne pas avoir pu la tuer de mes propres mains, sous vos yeux...

- La ferme ! cria-t-il serrant la pression sur l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Monsieur !

C'était Ford qui arrivait vers lui en courant.

- Monsieur, elle est en vie !

C'est à cet instant seulement que John réussi à détourner le regard, et qu'il fixa Ford : il nageait en plein brouillard.

- Quoi ?

_- Très bien, on va créer une diversion jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, fit Stackhouse._

_- Des renforts ? Faites moi penser à remercier le Dr Weir d'être aussi prévoyante ! répondit Ford._

_- Il ne faut pas que Kehnan arrive avant que nous n'ayons neutralisé les Geniis, avança Pika._

_Tous acquiescèrent puis il continua : J'ai une idée : Nous allons faire en sorte que ce Kolya croie que tous les Meltakiens sont de son côté ; pourquoi ne pas faire comme si vous étiez nos prisonniers ?_

_Les Atlantes se regardèrent, perplexes..._

_- Vous n'avez pas confiance ?_

_- Si bien sûr ! s'empressa de dire Teyla._

_- Teyla, vous devez rester ici._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Au cas où ça tournerait mal : d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Kehnan et Kolya étaient en désaccord sur un point : L'un voulait vous garder parmi nous, l'autre voulait vous tuer._

_- Et pourquoi Kolya voudrait tuer Teyla en particulier ? demanda Aiden._

_- Pour atteindre Sheppard._

_Le regard de la jeune femme se rembrunit. _

_- Vous devez rester cachée ici, en sécurité._

_Elle allait protester quand Ford l'en empêcha : _

_- Pika a raison, ce serait trop dangereux._

_Il lui lança un regard compréhensif, puis les hommes de Pika attachèrent les quatre Terriens ; Un coup de feu fût tiré pour accentuer leur crédibilité._

Les hommes de John se chargeaient de surveiller les Geniis alors que Ford contactaient Teyla par radio sous l'œil de Sheppard qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire un garrot à la cuisse.

- Teyla ici Ford, répondez.

Son premier appel fut sans réponse.

- Teyla ? Ici Ford, nous avons la situation en de bonnes mains.

Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque le silence radio continua de se faire entendre.

- Teyla ici Sheppard, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Mckay, Ford et Sheppard se regardèrent un instant, puis sans même s'être consultés, ils se ruèrent vers la forêt...

**To Be Continued **  



	16. Loin des yeux b

**Merci **encore pour les reviews ;)

Voici une suite - mais c'est bien parce que je me suis faite harcelée par **Tiphaine Beckett** pour savoir si... :) Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Ils courraient tous les trois jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, mais quand ils arrivèrent, Teyla n'y était plus. Ils se regardaient, tous trois désemparés, et puis scrutèrent l'horizon du regard à la recherche d'un indice pouvant indiquer la position de la jeune femme.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un cri se fit entendre...

**...oo0oo...**

Elle attendait patiemment depuis quelques minutes. Elle s'était adossée à un arbre, son Beretta dans les mains, juste au cas où... Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de se vider l'esprit.

Kehnan et elle se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance, et elle l'avait toujours aimé... Jamais elle n'aura pu croire qu'il devienne si vil, si cruel... La connaissance et le pouvoir l'avaient tant changé...

L'homme qu'elle avait aimé n'était pas comme ça ! L'homme qu'elle avait aimé était tendre, et aimant, il détestait la violence et n'avait plus pour but que de faire régner le bonheur et la sérénité au sein de sa famille, malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux. Elle l'avait cru mort si longtemps... Elle avait perdu espoir, elle avait perdu la foi en lui... Et jamais elle ne la retrouverait. Tous comptes faits, elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur, non : le Kehnan qu'elle connaissait était mort il y a bien longtemps...

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées. Quelqu'un approchait.

C'était lui. Il était avec plusieurs de ses hommes. Elle tâcha de se déplacer en silence pour se cacher un peu plus loin. Derrière un arbre, elle l'observait : il s'arrêta puis donna des ordres à ses hommes. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la clairière ; il s'apprêta à les suivre, quand quelque chose détourna son attention : il regarda autour de lui, écoutant le moindre bruit.

Le cœur de Teyla se mit à battre tellement vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait transpercer sa poitrine ; elle prit une grande respiration, puis jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Kehnan.

Il n'était plus là. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se reprendre : il était parti.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car c'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un léger déclic, et une voix derrière elle lui dire :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'échapper aussi facilement, Teyla ?

**...oo0oo...**

Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote. Elle se retourna doucement, et regarda dans les yeux l'homme plein de colère qui pointait son arme vers elle :

- Ceci est un petit cadeau des Geniis, sourit-il cruellement.

- C'est trop aimable de leur part, ironisa-t-elle froidement.

- Teyla... Tu dis que j'ai changé mais... Je crois qu'à l'époque tu étais moins sotte que ça.

- Vraiment ? Regarde toi Kehnan ! Où est passé l'homme que j'ai toujours connu, où est passé l'Athosien aimé de tous ! Où est passé ton honneur ?

Il approcha son arme d'un peu plus près de la tête de la jeune femme, le même sourire carnassier sur les lèvres : « Ne joue pas à ça Teyla... »

- Dis moi Kehnan... Ce jour là, le jour où tu as disparu : tu as réellement perdu le contrôle de cette navette ? Où est-ce que tu t'es enfui avec, en oubliant ton peuple, en oubliant tes êtres chers, et tous ceux qui allaient payer pour ton offense ? finit-elle par crier.

- Ne me fait pas passer pour celui que je ne suis pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu partir ! Mais le fait est que ça s'est produit ! Je t'ai proposé de sauvé ce monde, et tu as refusé : C'est toi qui ne pense pas à ton peuple ! Tu t'es alliée à ces hommes de la Terre, et tu fais une bien piètre chef ! Ton père aurait honte...

Et elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et frappa judicieusement dans une partie sensible de son anatomie, après lui avoir violemment tapé sur le bras pour faire dégager le pistolet qu'il maintenait fortement contre son front. Elle partit en courant sans réfléchir où, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Elle avait un peu d'avance sur lui, mais il la poursuivait, et sa progression dans cette forêt s'avérait de plus en plus difficile. Le soleil venait de se coucher, d'ailleurs elle s'était fait la remarque que ce fut bien rapide. Il faisait presque nuit noir à présent, et elle ne voyait presque rien.

Elle courrait vite. Elle avait toujours couru vite. Depuis qu'elle était gamine, elle s'amusait à faire la course avec ses amis. Et elle avait toujours gagné. Et puis avec la menace des Wraiths, on avait intérêt de courir vite. Très vite. Alors elle mettait autant d'énergie qu'elle pouvait dans le but d'échapper au champ de vision de Kehnan, pour pouvoir se cacher. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'affronter. Il la voyait à présent comme une traîtresse, et il voulait la tuer, elle en était consciente. Mais elle... aurait-elle le courage de faire ça ? De le tuer ?

Elle commençait à avoir le souffle court, et s'arrêta cachée derrière des arbres qui entouraient un socle de pierre, sûrement un monument, de toutes manières elle se moquait de ce que ça pouvait être. Elle réussit à peine à traverser ce terre-plein dépourvu d'arbres pour se cacher un peu plus loin et tenter de reprendre son souffle. Kehnan arriva à sa suite, lui aussi essoufflé ; il savait qu'elle était tout près. Il se déplaçait autour de la petite stèle, la cherchant du regard.

- Teyla ? appela-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit animal qu'il voulait attirer dans ses filets. Teyla... Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment, tu sais ? ... Je sais que tu es là ! ... Que ce passe-t-il ? ... Tu as peur de moi ? sourit-il. Allez, sort de ta cachette. On peut encore s'arranger tu sais... Si tu promets de rester avec moi... je ne te tuerais pas. Enfin, peut-être pas...

Il laissa passer un instant de silence, puis finit par hurler « Teyla ! »

- Je te retrouverai Teyla ! N'oublie pas ! Toi et moi on se retrouve toujours !

Il savait que ces mots la toucheraient plus que d'autres...

_- Et surtout sois prudent, d'accord ?_

_- Teyla, je connais mieux cet engin que personne ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais, dit-il attendri._

_- Je sais... Mais soit prudent tout de même._

_- Je vais revenir. Et puis, tu sais bien : toi et moi on se retrouve toujours ! sourit-il, en l'embrassant avant de monter dans la navette qui allait mettre définitivement fin à leur amour._

Il sortit de ses souvenirs lorsque Teyla, dans son dos, le visa de son arme. Elle ne se cachait plus, ça ne pouvait plus durer ; alors avant qu'il ne la trouve elle décida de l'affronter, une fois pour toutes. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kehnan.

- Tu es enfin sortie de ta cachette ?

- Pose ton arme.

Il laissa échapper un rire, et elle répéta encore plus durement « Pose ton arme. ».

Il obéît à son ordre en jetant la dite arme dans les fourrées, puis il se retourna.

- Ne bouge pas !

- Sinon quoi ? ... Dis moi Teyla, que vas-tu faire si je bouge ? demanda-t-il en avançant doucement vers elle, d'une voix qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle fit prudemment quelques pas en arrière.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Mets toi à genoux !

Mais au lieu de suivre son ordre, il continua à avancer : elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et son arme frôlait Kehnan.

- Réponds moi. Que feras-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? Tu oserais faire ça, tu oserais nous faire ça ?

Ses mains tremblaient, et si elle serrait l'arme si fort entre ses mains c'était plus pour se convaincre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas plutôt que pour qu'il la croie sûre d'elle.

- Tue-moi, Teyla, lui dit-il doucement. Tu n'as qu'un geste à faire, et je serais mort : tu pourras rentrer dans ton nouveau chez toi, continuer ta misérable vie en compagnie du pitoyable homme qu'est John Sheppard, et débarrasser cette planète du monstre que je suis devenu... à cause de toi.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, pour lui prouver que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, lui faire croire que tout était de sa faute. Il posa doucement sa main sur le canon de l'arme, et demanda comme une tendre prière :

- Donne moi cette arme, Teyla...

**TBC**


	17. Loin des yeux c

Bon alors en fait, je vais pas vous donner la suite de la fic, je vais juste vous raconter une histoire 8D C'est l'histoire de Miss Sheppard, petite lycéenne qui n'a paaaaaas le teeeeemps d'écrire la suite de Pré-Mission à cause de ces sauvages de profs qui nous harcèlent de devoiiirs ! Mais elle se révolte et finit par se dire "tanpis les TPE, les lecteurs n'attendront pas!" genre... lol! Elle court donc sur poster la suite de Pré-Mission, et faire une intro' fidèle à elle-même : du n'importe nawak :)

Mais Miss Sheppard voulait surtout remercier ses lectrices (si je ne m'abuse!) qui suivent sont histoire, et qui en plus, envoie des reviews toutes gentilles :)

**Chapo > **Confidence pour confidence : si j'écris des sheyla c'est parce que moi aussi ça me fait peur de pas en voir ! Lool

**Alhenorr** > Quand les gens ils te diiiisent que t'es un ange, et bin je confirme, c'est vrai :D

**Rieval** > Fais moi penser de supprimer les témoins qui étaient présents quand j'ai lu ta review... ils risqueraient de me faire enfermer :D (Ils croient tous que je suis dingue ! Mais je suis pas diiingue ! ... Bon, okay, j'ai commencé ce pavé de notes en parlant de moi à la 3ème personne... signe d'un léger déséquilibre mental selon Rodney, j'avoue :D) Pour tout te dire euh... Ce que tu a dit là m'a fait extrémement plaisir ! Rien qu'en voyant " From: Rieval " dans l'email, je me suis dit "Oh ! Rieval lit un ship nondediooou ! " Lool ! Bon, t'inquiète, je comprends que t'aime toujours pas le ship : j'ai quand même pas l'ambition de détourner une slasheuse invétérée de son culte ! (Au fait, remise de ton Rose/John ? LOL). Bref, je n'ai qu'une chsoe à dire ( même si j'ai fait un pavé pour y venir 8D) : merci merci merci merci merci merci !

Bon... Trève de parlote ! Je crois que c'est le plus graaand pavé de notes que j'ai jamais écrit, enfin bref ! J'arrête de vous faire attendre, mais je vous préviens tout de suite : je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais vous poster la suite !

**...oo0oo... **

Ils courraient. Il faisait nuit. Le temps était orageux. Ils courraient de toutes leurs forces dans une sombre forêt. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils devaient courir. _Il_ était épuisé, mais _il_ devait courir.

Il fallait qu'il la sauve. Les autres fois il n'avait pas réussi mais cette fois, il le fallait. Car cette fois il ne rêvait plus, cette fois c'était la réalité ! Cette fois il avait réellement le souffle court, réellement la jambe blessée, et cette fois ce salopard allait réellement la tuer.

Alors il courrait de toutes ses forces, tâchant d'oublier la douleur en imaginant celle qu'il ressentirait si elle venait à mourir. Quand Pika leur avait fait croire qu'il l'avait tuée, il avait senti comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, comme si sa respiration venait de s'arrêter et que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait souffert, oui, mais pas autant qu'il souffrirait s'il ne la sauvait pas ! Là-bas il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était attaché, menacé, là-bas il n'était pas en mesure d'intervenir ! Mais maintenant... maintenant il le savait, il savait que si Teyla venait à mourir ça serait de sa faute ! De sa faute de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de ne pas l'avoir ramenée sur Atlantis dès la première fois ! Et il se souvint soudainement de ce qui s'était passé, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils s'étaient hurlé dessus, tout simplement parce que lui n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer le danger, tout simplement parce que lui l'aimait à en mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte avec ce souvenir de lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse tuer en croyant qu'il se fichait d'elle, qu'il restait indifférent à elle jusqu'à même sa mort ! Il avait tellement peur... Tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, et c'est ce qui lui donnait la force de continuer à courir dans cette foutue forêt. Il savait que Kehnan la tuerait, il l'avait entendu. Ils l'avaient tous entendu crier son nom, ils avaient tous compris ce qui allait se passer s'ils ne les retrouvaient pas très vite.

Rodney avait raison, il n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, et jamais il n'aurait pu se retrouver parmi tous ces arbres. Mais quand il l'avait entendu crier son nom, il avait d'abord repéré où ils étaient, et maintenant il courrait dans cette même direction, sûr de lui, mené par un instinct qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même. Il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part, et qu'il devait la sauver...

**...oo0oo...**

- Je t'en prie, donne moi cette arme...

Elle ne pouvait plus, non elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à lui faire face, elle savait que ce serait difficile mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à ce point. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tuer, c'était au dessus de ses forces... Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir faiblir, s'écrouler enfin et tout laisser tomber, mais sa vie était en jeu... Elle ne sentit même pas Kehnan lui retirer l'arme des mains. Son bras était toujours en l'air, prêt à le tuer d'une arme invisible, et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il prit sa main, et y déposa un léger baiser :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Teyla...

Il saisi correctement le Beretta, les bras le long du corps, la regardant toujours dans les yeux alors qu'elle était totalement perdue...

- Ferme les yeux.

- Kehnan...

- Ferme les yeux Teyla, je t'en prie !

Elle crut entendre comme un sanglot étouffé dans sa voix... comme si malgré la pertinente envie de la tuer, il y avait une peine, une douleur... une faiblesse... Elle inspira profondément, et sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle frappa sa main d'un coup de pied et se débrouilla pour le faire tomber.

L'orage tonna au dessus de leurs têtes, accentua le mauvais pressentiment de John. Bientôt la pluie allait tomber...

Kehnan se mit à rire d'un air mauvais. Il se releva doucement quand Teyla intervint :

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Kehnan.

- Non tu as raison... Faisons durer le plaisir ! lui lança-t-il en se ruant sur elle, la mettant à terre. Il lui maintint les mains au dessus de la tête et s'empara du couteau de Teyla avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer. Il s'apprêta à lui planter le couteau dans la poitrine quand elle réussit à libérer ses mains, et tâcha de repousser l'arme. Bon sang, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait autant de force.

Elle commençait franchement à en avoir assez. La veille, tout allait bien pour le meilleur des mondes, et il avait suffit de ce prénom, et du retour de Kehnan dans sa vie pour tout saccager ! Résultat, elle se perdait dans ses sentiments, se disputait avec John, et... John... Oh non. Pourvu que leur plan ait marché. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il était prisonnier à quelques mètres de là... Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils s'étaient libérés car avec un peu de chance ils seraient venus à sa recherche et... Et fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver ! Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là toute seule, et qu'elle envoie Kehnan voir ailleurs ! Ancien fiancé ou non, il avait la ferme intention de la tuer, alors elle en avait marre de faire des sentiments et de tenter de l'épargner ! Elle était à cran, et il l'avait bien cherché ! Elle réussi à se dégager de son emprise en lui donnant un adroit coup de genou dans une de ses parties définitivement sensibles **(8)** et cette fois elle ne le loupa pas ! Il fut légèrement déconcerté, et elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se relever. Elle ne savait pas comment mettre fin à ce combat, car elle n'avait rien pour l'attacher, et aucun moyen de le mettre KO assez longtemps pour que les renforts arrivent. Elle se releva tout de même – après avoir récupéré le couteau que son adversaire avait été forcé de lâché par instinct de protection - et resta sur ses gardes tout en s'appuyant un instant sur la stèle, histoire de reprendre son souffle tant que Kehnan se tordait de douleur.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, et elle pu enfin faire une pause. La journée avait été plus que longue et elle était loin d'être terminée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, quand elle sentit une présence. Oh non... il reprenait du poil de la bête beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, à moins que ce soit juste sa folle et rageuse vengeance à assouvir qui lui fasse oublier les signaux de détresses émis par son entrejambe... Bref quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était face à elle, la fixant dans les yeux du regard le plus noir qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Et elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il saisit son poignet et le serrant le plus fort qu'il ait pu, pour lui faire lâcher le couteau. Elle soutenait son regard, elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait laisser tomber...

De là où il était, John apercevait un espace sans arbre à plusieurs mètres en face de lui. Il avança encore, suivit de loin par McKay et Ford, et c'est là qu'il les vit : Kehnan empoignant Teyla. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour...

**TBC**

* * *

**(8)** Oui, je lui en veux ! mdrr 


	18. Loin des Yeux d

**Alhenorr :**J'adore ta définition de la gentille auteuse ! Faudrait aussi inventer celle du "gentil prof", ça m'aiderait :p Merci pour ta review ;)

**Kaisa : **Merci à toi aussi d'être fidèle à ma fictiounette :)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- Ne bouge pas !

Mais quel idiot. Non mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi idiot que ça ! Il était blessé, sur les nerfs, avait une très grande envie de buter une certaine personne, et il rentrait dans l'arène, sans plan, sans rien, juste histoire de tuer Kehnan, sauver Teyla et rentrer à la maison ! Comme si tout allait se passer comme ça ! Rien ne se passe jamais si facilement, Sheppard devrait le savoir ! Mais il avait sûrement dû oublier son cerveau à bord de Jumper One pour faire une connerie pareille !

Bilan : une course effrénée pour sauver Teyla – et – sauver John de sa rage destructrice qui se conclue par un Sheppard à la gâchette facile en train de viser Kehnan.

Sauf que le dit Kehnan avait eu de bon réflexe, et qu'en l'entendant hurler « Ne bouge pas », il avait – bien entendu - bougé. Il tenait maintenant Teyla contre lui, appuyant dangereusement un couteau contre sa carotide.

Ils pouvaient l'avoir.

A trois contre un.

Le problème, c'est que Rodney n'avait pas envie de parier ce coup ci.

**...oo0oo...**

Il serrait son poignet droit de sa main gauche. Il voulait qu'elle lâche le couteau. Et bien il ne fallait pas qu'il compte là-dessus, car il aurait pu lui briser la main qu'elle ne lâcherait pas. Pas cette fois. Il la regardait d'un air si froid que si le moindre petit doute persistait en elle, il disparut en un clin d'œil. Elle avait face à elle un ennemi déterminé. Il voulait peut-être savoir lequel des deux était le plus déterminé ? Il perdrait. Elle en était sûre et certaine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende. John.

- Ne bouge pas !

Au son de sa voix, elle tourna la tête vers lui, oubliant totalement son adversaire.

Il était en vie. Le plan avait marché.

Il était en vie.

Et elle était déconcentrée.

Kehnan profita de l'occasion pour la bloquer dos contre lui, et lui tordre le bras de sorte que la jolie lame se trouve sous sa gorge.

**...oo0oo...**

Si ce sale petit salopard croyait qu'il allait gagner cette fois ci, il pouvait toujours rêver. Il n'avait même pas le courage de l'affronter, et se servait de Teyla comme bouclier humain. John le tenait en joue. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses. Il était un très bon tireur, un excellent tireur. Il pouvait tuer Kehnan, sauver Teyla, il était capable de le faire.

S'il le décidait. Il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire. Il... Il avait peur.

Peur pour Teyla s'il ne faisait rien, mais aussi peur qu'elle... qu'elle lui en veule s'il tuait Kehnan. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Qu'il trouve un moyen de la sauver. Et de laisser l'autre en vie. Même si la dernière partie ne l'enchantait pas franchement.

Il ferait ça. Pour elle.

- Lâche là.

Sa voix était calme, et sans appel. Il vit s'afficher sur les lèvres de Kehnan un sourire qui lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était... comme une impression de déjà vu... Nononononononon...

John était en avant, et Ford et McKay juste derrière lui ; tous les trois pointaient Kehnan de leur arme.

Teyla avait le souffle court. Depuis le départ il s'était efforcé de regarder Kehnan. De ne pas regarder Teyla. Car s'il la regardait... S'il la regardait, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait.

Et pourtant il le fit. Il la regarda.

Il vit aussi Kehnan approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Teyla, et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

**...oo0oo...**

John visait Kehnan. Il le fallait. Il le devait.

La pluie ruisselait sur les joues de Teyla. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre que seule la pluie parcourait son visage, mais elle s'en fichait.

Il le fallait. Il devait le faire.

C'est là qu'il la regarda. Il ne l'avait pas regardée avant. Il fixait Kehnan, sûrement pour paraître sûr de lui ou pour... juste peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder. Qu'il lui en voulait.

Mais il la regarda. Et à cet instant... Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle tenta de lire dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui – quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, mais non. Elle ne lut rien. Rien d'autre qu'un homme, un soldat au regard froid et dur, qui avait une mission, un devoir à accomplir.

Et elle remercia la pluie de tomber.

Elle s'efforça de maintenir son regard sur lui, pour garder espoir, ne pas perdre pied. C'est là qu'il lui dit. C'est là que Kehnan se pencha vers elle, et lui dit quelque chose, tout bas. De sorte qu'elle soit seule à l'entendre.

« Dis le lui. »

Au départ elle n'avait pas comprit de quoi il parlait. Enfin elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Mais c'est quand il le répéta qu'elle fut sûre de ce dont il parlait.

« Dis le lui, Teyla. Je veux qu'il sache. »

Il murmurait à son oreille comme s'il lui susurrait les mots doux, dans un souffle. Il lui demandait. Il ne lui ordonnait pas, il ne la forçait pas à le dire. Il lui demandait. C'est ce qui la toucha le plus. Il lui demandait comme une prière, il lui demandait de le lui dire ! Comme si c'était important pour lui que l'autre sache. Comme si... Comme s'il le fallait.

Puis il finit par le faire. Lui ordonner, lui hurler de le faire.

« Dis le lui ! »

**...oo0oo...**

John eut un sursaut quand l'autre se mit à hurler. Il commençait à devenir totalement dingue. Okay, il commençaient à devenir dingues l'un comme l'autre, mais Kehnan, lui, était dangereux. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il se contrefoutait de ce que Monsieur voulait qu'elle lui dise. Il fallait mettre fin à cette mascarade. Et vite. Avant que tout ne dégénère.

Et c'est là qu'elle le lui dit.

Sa voix était pleine de larme.

Il la vit prendre une respiration.

Et le lui dire.

C'était si... surréaliste.

La manière dont elle l'avait dit.

Comme si la pensée dépassait les mots.

Comme si c'était autre chose qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Que ferait le Capitaine Kirk, John ? »

**...oo0oo...**

Il était désemparé. Elle lui demandait de faire quelque chose. De faire quelque chose d'héroïque. De faire ce qu'il croyait être bon de faire.

Kehnan lui aussi était bouleversé. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise.

C'était certain.

Alors il le fit. Il fit ce qu'il croyait être bon.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Il baissa son arme.

« Messieurs, baissez vos armes. »

Ford était un peu déconcerté de la demande – non de l'ordre que venait de lui donner son supérieur. Rodney lui, crut mal comprendre :

- Quoi !

- J'ai dit baissez vos armes !

Il laissa passer un silence et continua :

- On se replie. Retournez à la porte, c'est un_ ordre_.

Il confia son arme à Ford, qui obéit, et il resta là, face à Teyla.

Pas face à Kehnan, non. Face à Teyla.

Et Kehnan resta interdit, surtout quand il avança vers eux. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et resserra sa pression sur Teyla. Mais John continua d'avancer, lentement, fixant Teyla dans les yeux. Cette fois il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Et son regard avait changé. Ca n'était plus le regard qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, non, cette fois elle avait en face d'elle John Sheppard. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Relâchez là.

Etonnamment, celui à qui était destiné cette réplique n'eut aucune réaction. Rien. Pas de sarcasme. Pas de rire. Même pas un « non ». Même pas un « rêve toujours ». Rien.

John continuait de la fixer dans les yeux. Comme si le fait de rompre le contact présentait un danger pour sa vie. Pour leurs vies.

- D'accord. Il n'a pas l'air pressé. Dommage...

- Pas un pas de plus ou je la tue !

John s'arrêta un instant, puis repris sa marche.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous la tueriez ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la femme que vous aimez. Moi je ne connais personne qui voudrait tuer la femme qu'il aime.

Et les mots lui transpercèrent le cœur. Elle était plongée dans ses yeux, comme si c'était le dernier fil qui la reliait à la vie, comme s'il était... sa seule raison de vivre. Elle voyait l'émotion dans ses yeux. Cette fois elle était sûre. Sûre du message, sûre de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ca ne faisait plus aucun doute.

- Connaissez vous le goût de la trahison, Major ?

- Relâchez la Kehnan.

- Hors de question.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas lui faire du mal.

- Vous savez !

- Vous et moi on plus en commun que ce que vous semblez croire !

- Je sais comment vous tuer.

- Moi aussi je le sais.

- Le problème c'est que vous n'en êtes pas capable. Vous êtes trop faible.

John laissa passer un silence. Durant toute la durée de ces joutes verbales il n'avait pas quitté les yeux de Teyla, tout en avançant pas à pas. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Peut-être que je suis faible. Mais je connais votre faiblesse.

- Ah oui ? Alors dites moi, vous qui savez tout sur tout. Quelle est ma faiblesse ?

Il détourna le regard et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kehnan, et dit calmement avec un soupçon de mépris :

- Votre ego.

C'est là qu'un tir d'énergie frappa Kehnan de plein fouet, le laissant à terre, inconscient.

John eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Teyla, qui était à bout de force. Il se fit la réflexion de remercier les Meltakiens d'avoir fabriqué des armes à énergie - sous le conseil de Kehnan. Ford se tenait derrière les Meltakiens en compagnie de McKay.

Ce type avait un brillant avenir. Un jour qu'ils discutaient simplement, il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient se trouver _un truc_. John n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi parlait le Lieutenant. Il parlait de _ce_ truc. Ce truc entre un supérieur et son subordonné. Ce truc qui signifiait tout et n'importe quoi, suivant la situation. Dans le cas présent, « faites le contraire de ce que je dis ».

Ce truc était simple. Ford lui avait proposé plein de nom de codes divers et variés pour faire exister ce truc. Mais John n'était pas de cet avis. Le _truc_, lui avait-il expliqué, c'était de se connaître. Se connaître soit même, de connaître son coéquipier, d'analyser ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Et ici... Abandonner les siens ne faisait pas partie du code Sheppardien. C'était ça le truc.

Ils étaient à genoux. A genoux, par terre. Et...

Et il la serrait dans ses bras si fort qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait encore respirer. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, elle était fatiguée, blessée physiquement et moralement. Elle était à bout. Et lui tenait avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, d'ailleurs il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas tomber à terre – cette fois – en attendant les renforts.

Cette fois. Cette fois ils étaient à genoux, et ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait glissé son nez dans son coup, il respirait son parfum, il voulait être sûr que c'était fini. Que c'était bien réel, qu'elle était réellement saine et sauve.

Elle tremblait dans ses bras. Il resserra la pression autour d'elle, et lui chuchota quelques mots, pour la rassurer.

« Tout est terminé Teyla. Ca va aller maintenant. C'est fini. »

C'est alors que John remarqua quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'idiot.

La différence.

Ce soir là, il pleuvait...

* * *

... Alors ? 

Pour répondre à votre question muette... hmmm non ce n'est pas encore la fin Encore un tit chapitre ( un épilogue en fait )


	19. Près du Coeur ?

Et voilà la fin ! Et voui, c'est triiiste ! Mais je tiens à dire merci à toutes mes lectriiiices chériiies ( ouep, est en pénurie de lecteurs je crois ! lol) ! Merci de m'avoir lue ( c'est djà pas mal!) et d'avoir posté toutes ces gentilles reviews qui font trèès plaisir et qui encouragent beaucoup pour la suite !

En un mot : **MERCI !**

* * *

** Chapitre 10 : Près du Cœur ?****(9)**

John ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui se dressait un magnifique plafond blanc, comme on n'en voyait jamais. Infirmerie. Forcément. Il n'existait pas de plafond aussi blanc à part chez Beckett. D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il ne repeignait pas l'infirmerie chaque soir pour que tout soit aussi nickel... Sacré Beckett.

Bon euh... Il faisait quoi ici déjà ? Non parce que c'était bien sympa de savoir où il était, mais pourquoi serait mieux. Il tenta de se relever et se souvint soudainement pourquoi. Aaaaarg ! Tout lui revint en flash. Pika, Kehnan, les cauchemars, Kehnan, Teyla, ... Teyla ? Où était-elle ?

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Rodney, qui entrait – enfin si on pouvait vraiment dire entrer quand les lits étaient en ligne et séparés de simples – mais très jolis – rideaux_ blancs_.

Quand Rodney entra, il vit... un Sheppard à peine réveillé. Pas trèèèès joli à voir ! **(10)** Il prit une chaise, et s'assit près de lui. La tête dans les bras, appuyé sur le lit, Rodney poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il fallait dire que tout le monde n'avait pas pu piquer un somme au retour de Melmak – Meltak... Après avoir joué avec Pika au jeu du « Garde-Kehnan-je-veux-plus-en-entendre-parler » et « Je-prends-les-Geniis-ça-peut-toujours-être-utile », et être _enfin_ rentrés sur Atlantis, ils avaient tous filé pour l'infirmerie, sous le regard soulagé d'Elizabeth. Sauf que le cher Major s'était peu à peu endormi alors que Beckett lui prodiguait des soins – à moins que le cher Docteur ne lui ait envoyé une surdose de morphine histoire qu'il arrête de hurler à tout bout de champ que sa cuisse le faisait souffrir le martyre... parce que une fois le coup de l'adrénaline évaporée, le petit Sheppard n'en menait plus très large quand en se vidant de son sang !

Teyla était restée à l'infirmerie un moment, elle avait besoin de repos. Bref, Rodney avait dû raconter lui-même ce qui s'était passé – enfin pour ce qu'il en savait – sur cette planète. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint la fin du débriefing. Elizabeth avait donné congé à tout le monde, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, elle l'avait retenu...

_- Rodney ?_

_- Oui ?_

_Elle le regarda en hésitant un instant, puis lui dit tout simplement, en faisant un signe de tête vers la petite pièce close et à l'abris des regards jouxtant son bureau :_

_- Je peux vous parler ?_

_Il la regarda d'un air perplexe, mais la suivit tout de même. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la cachette secrète du Dr Weir, il reçut, disons... un choc... Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, elle avait glissé sa main contre la joue droite du scientifique et l'avait embrassé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Elle mit fin au baiser – un peu à contre cœur – et regarda Rodney, un peu gêné. _

_- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré._

Il devrait risquer sa vie plus souvent si c'était pour qu'elle l'embrasse comme ça à chaque fois... Ayaiyaiyaaaiiiiii...

- McKay !

Il rouvrit les yeux, et leva la tête vers son coéquipier. Ha oui, c'est pour ça qu'il était là.

- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Wow. John réfléchit quelques secondes et se demanda si ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie que Rodney lui posait une question pareille.

- Euh... ...

- J'ai vu Zelenka.

- Ah oui !

- Vous vous rappelez du... euh... je sais plus comment il a appelé ça... L'artéfact que vous avez initialisé l'autre jour ?

- Celui qui commençait à me rendre dingue ?

- Oui celui-là. Zelenka a trouvé à quoi il servait, dans la base de données.

- Oh. Euh en fait je crois que j'en ai eu un aperçu...

- En gros, l'appareil déclanche... euh quelque chose... qui...

- Rodney ?

- Oui ?

- On ferait mieux d'en reparler plus tard. Vous savez, une fois que vous aurez dormi !

- Très bonne suggestion ! fit-il en se levant, près à partir. Et, au fait, s'arrêta-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Bien joué.

Un sourire échappa à John. Rodney en train de le féliciter. Ca se voyait que la journée avait été longue...

- Merci Rodney. Vous aussi.

**...oo0oo...**

Teyla était sur un des balcons, les yeux perdus dans l'océan.

En fait, John avait légèrement perdu la notion du temps. Quand ils étaient partis de Meltak, il faisait nuit, certes... Il s'était endormi quelques temps et... euh bref sur Atlantis, le soleil venait juste de se coucher. Fichu décalage horaire... Il s'avança vers Teyla. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde à côté d'elle et dit simplement :

- Bonsoir.

Il la fixa quelques secondes mais elle n'osa pas rencontrer son regard. Un peu déçu il finit par demander, doucement :

- Je vous dérange ?

Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, comme si la question venait de la réveiller d'un long sommeil.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! ... J'étais juste... perdue dans mes pensées.

Il lui fit un signe de tête approbateur et replongea son regard dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard. Plus après ce qui s'était passé là-bas, parce qu'il... parce qu'il avait faillit lui dire. Il s'était retenu mais avait le pressentiment qu'elle avait compris.

- Vous pouvez le dire John. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Eeeuuh... Lui dire ? Quoi, lui dire la chose à laquelle il était en train de penser qu'il avait failli lui dire ! Aie... Note pour l'avenir : arrêter de penser trop vite après une mission pareille.

Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe :

- Dire quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et fixa l'horizon qui décidemment avait beaucoup de succès ce soir là.

- Que vous aviez raison.

Il fallait qu'elle se contienne. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas devant lui-même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Lui, était un peu perdu. Elle croyait donc qu'il n'y avait que ça ? Que pour lui seul comptait le fait qu'il ait eu raison !

- J'aurais préféré avoir tort, Teyla.

Elle planta enfin son regard dans celui de John, et demanda :

- Vraiment ?

Elle savait. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était passé sur Meltak. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui répondit pas, et qu'il se contenta de l'observer le plus profondément possible.

- Pas moi, continua-t-elle face à son silence, des larmes dans la voix.

Je ne sais pas ce que... Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si Kehnan n'avait pas pactisé avec les Geniis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais réellement retrouvé... J'ai peur de ce que j'aurais pu faire, finit-elle par lui confier.

Il était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et lui aussi redoutait ce qui se serait passé si Kehnan avait finalement été le gentil et doux fiancé perdu-retrouvé qu'elle croyait qu'il était. C'est lui qui se serait retrouvé totalement perdu, oui... Il était sûr qu'avec son orgueil habituel, s'il lui avait parlé après sa « « fuite » » de Meltak il aurait réussi à empirer les choses, parce que Môssieur n'avait pas le courage de lui dire sept lettres et une apostrophe !

Il s'avança vers elle, prit doucement sa main, et chuchota presque :

- Je suis sûr que vous auriez pris la bonne décision.

Il vit une larme parcourir sa joue et n'hésita pas plus longtemps à la serrer dans ses bras. Teyla avait glissé ses mains autour de son cou, et s'imprégnait de l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait comme pour s'en rappeler à jamais, alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Il resserra sa pression autour de sa taille, et lui répondit doucement en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou :

- Schhh... Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Je m'en veux tellement de ce que je t'ai dit, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je ne le pensais pas...

- Je sais... Je sais...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, et s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder. Il posa une main sur sa joue, balayant les dernières larmes qui s'y trouvaient, et ne résista pas à l'envie de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des mois et des mois.

Il approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire et finit par remonta sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour renforcer le baiser qu'elle avait si longtemps espéré. John se détacha finalement de ses lèvres, et posa son front sur le sien.

Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Il l'avait fait, maintenant il pouvait souffler un peu. Plus de question à se poser, plus d'incertitudes, plus rien à faire à par l'aimer, l'aimer, l'aimer, chose qu'il avait envie de faire jusqu'à la fin des temps et plus encore. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage jusqu'au moment où il lut quelque chose dans le regard de Teyla qui lui fit un peu peur. Le doute.

- John, je... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant, pas... pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, je...

- D'accord, la coupa-t-il en murmurant.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle avait bien compris ce qu'il disait ? Mais elle... elle voulait être sûr qu'il comprenne.

- J'ai juste... besoin de temps. S'il te plait.

John glissa sa main sur sa joue, pour mettre plus de vérité à ses paroles :

- C'est d'accord. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

Il était peiné, certes, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle maintenant... maintenant qu'elle savait, il pourrait l'attendre toute l'éternité.

**...oo0oo... **

**L'éternité, qu'est-elle donc, sinon le premier instant sans fin d'un premier amour ?**

Oskar Wadyslaw de Lubicz Mislosz

(Poète et diplomate français, 1877 – 1939.  
Extrait de Les Arcanes)

**Fin **

**(11)**

**

* * *

**

**(9)** Voir le titre du chapitre précédent... La coutume veut qu'on dise « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur »... mais j'aime pas cette coutume

**(10) **J'émets la supposition que John est comme tout le monde, qu'il a une salle tête au réveil (si tant qu'est possible que John Sheppard ait une sale tête :D ). Enfin bon, j'ai pas de preuve non plus, j'ai oublié de le prendre en photo la dernière fois que je me suis réveillée auprès de lui 8D

**(11)** Oui enfin bon... Fin, fin... Mais qu'est-ce que la fin, je vous le demande ! mdr :) Disons queee... Il est possible... qu'un jour... vienne une suite... mais c'est quand même la fin ! (une fin à suivre quoi )


End file.
